Star Wars Redemption
by Yolowritter
Summary: This story follows Darth Vader's redemption and return to the light side. We meet iconic characters like Ashoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi and get a more in-depth analysis of Vader's emotions. This story has it's own timeline that starts at 2 BBY. The events in the Prequels remain mostly the same. Most of the story is being told from one the character's point of view. Enjoy the story!
1. Star wars redemption 1

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney.**

2 BBY

The Empire has been strengthened it's grip.

Obi-Wan's hiding place was discovered by Darth Vader.

Ashoka Tano captured by the sith.

The Rebellion had nowhere left to run.

All made it seem the Empire was going to win this war

But then…

Vader's ship was landing on the desert planet of Tatoine. He had gotten used to the heat and dryness in the air from his early age but couldn't forget what had happened to him last time he was there.

Ignoring his emotions, he started walking towards what he suspected was Obi-Wan's location. After a short while, he was standing in front of what appeared to be his former master's hiding place. But he wasn't there.

Vader slowly entered the hut, looking for any clues of his former master's whereabouts. While snooping, he stumbled on something he never expected to find. It was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.

Vader was surprised to see that Kenobi had kept it. . That saber made him think of his past, a past that he trying to forget about.

As he was putting it back where it now belonged he hesitated to let go. No, it was his, it belonged to him. He had killed Anakin a long time ago and deserved a reward.

The Emperor's reward never came. Vader thought that this was his reward, his prize for his actions during the great purge. At least that is what he would say if his new master asked.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Comment: Hi everyone, this is my first story. I would really appreciate any feedback. This story will not only focus on Vader but other characters as well. Oh and I should probably say that in this AU Vader is much more emotional and already is suspicious of Palpatine regarding Padme's death. This will become very important later, probably a chapter or two from now. Tell me if you like where this is headed and don't forget to review.**


	2. Star wars redemption 2

**Hi everyone, this is a last minute note. Thank you guys so much so giving my story a chance. You guys are great. It would mean a lot to my if you guys reviewed the story, I am welcome to suggestions after all. Without further ado Chapter 2 is here. **

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 2**

**Note: I know the first chapter was really short but I promise to make them longer from now on guys. Also, the reason Vader is so triggered in this chapter is because his mind is filling up with thoughts of his previous life, one that he prefers to the one he was now. **

As Vader placed his newfound lighsaber on his belt he sensed something. Something dark, something he remembered sensing back before the war, when he was only nine years old. It was Maul.

**15 minutes later, across the dessert:**

"Is that all you old man" Maul yelled at Obi-Wan.

The Zabrak warrior was wielding his blade, his red, hot blade witch he believed would be Kenobi's doom.

They had been dueling for quite the time now but now he had finally gained the upper hand.

Kenobi was getting tired of blocking the former Sith's aggressive attacks.

Maul himself, consumed by rage was only getting faster and even more aggressive that before.

Maul slashed at Kenobi with incredible strength and Kenobi's guard was finally broken. Obi Wan was now on the ground, desperately trying to regain his blade but Maul wouldn't let him.

"_I finally got him. I can't believe I am about to end him_" the Zabrak thought.

As Maul was about to land the killing blow, he was suddenly cut in half by a flying red lightsaber.

As Maul's lifeless body dropped on the ground, Vader spoke. "I was aiming for the head" he said. "Anakin?" Kenobi asked, surprised to see his former apprentice in front of him.

Quickly grabbing his lighsaber he tied to ignite it but Vader simply, caught it in mid air with the force. "Yes?" Vader asked.

"If you want him then you will have to go through me."Kenobi said.

"Look, I came to talk" the Sith lord said, while letting out a sigh.

Kenobi was shocked to say the least and was unable to comprehend exactly wad had just happened. A Sith wanting to talk. That was certainly something new.

-What do you want Anakin?

-Just because I did not react the first time does not mean you can call me that, jedi… Anyways I was sent here for one thing. Your life.

-And will you kill me?

-I would certainly like to.

\- But will you?

The Sith lord stopped, as he suddenly realized something. He was standing right outside his half-brother's house. Taking a moment to look around Vader saw a grave. His mother's grave.

Memories came flooding back, memories he did not one to remember. Images were flashing before his eyes. Images of all that this world and it's twin suns had caused him, images of his childhood, of his mother dying in his arms.

Vader ignited his red lighsaber but didn't move. He was just standing there, taking it all in. His anger was getting the better of him. Kenobi, thinking he knew what was going to happen used the force to retrieve his lighsaber and ignited it, taking a defensive stance.

-I hate them Obi- Wan, I hate them! They will die for what they did!

-Anakin, please calm down.

. . Not Anakin. That stupid name means nothing to me!

Vader was now crying behind his mask. Under other circumstances his former master would be dead by now but his anger was directed towards the Tuskin raiders, not the Jedi.

-Can we at least move away from here. You are attracting attention.

-You think I care! I don't care if all of Tatoine hears me Kenobi!

Vader was more consumed by rage that ever before in the years that passed while he served the Empire. While exploding with anger, he got on his speeder and took of.

Uncle Owen soon came out of his house and asked Kenobi what was happening.

-Well, it definitely is an unusual occasion.

-What kind of occasion? The only thing I could hear was screams. _Good thing Luke is a heavy sleeper or things would be really difficult to explain_.

-Vader is here. And I am going after him.

When he heard that name, uncle Owen froze in fear. Then he yelled at Obi-Wan:

-I don't care what you do as long as he and you stay away from my family!

-Relax, I am going after him. I was tasked with protecting you and Luke. I won't let him get near you again.

-He better not be back.

-I assure you that whatever the cost he…

Uncle Owen wasn't even listening to Obi-Wan. Darth Maul's body had caught his attention.

"Kenobi, what is that?" he asked the Jedi master. "Don't worry about it." Kenobi responded. "It won't be here for long". "It better not be." uncle Owen responded angrily.

While he was irritated by the Jedi's appearance, he was very grateful for his protection. Ever he never said so.

Obi-Wan got on his speeder and took of leaving the man to his thoughts.

**So yeah, a cliffhanger. I know some may be slightly triggered but no one is as triggered as Vader right now, or at least I hope so. Anyways, this is my first story and I am open to suggestions. **

**Oh and before I go I should clarify some things. In this reality Vader is much more emotional and has a hard time keeping his cool, especially when his past is mentioned. Also, you guys won't be seeing only Vader and Kenobi but also other characters like say… maybe a certain rebel from Mandalor or a very specific annoying boy from Lothal. But you will have to wait until the next chapter. And don't forget to review and sent feedback. Before I go please note the words in Italics, written like this: **_I am an example_ **, are thoughts and other characters cannot hear them.**


	3. Star wars redemption 3

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 3**

Obi Wan was on his speeder bike racing through the sandy dessert in the direction Vader was heading. After a while he saw smoke. Walking forward he heard screams and sensed suffering. Vader's suffering.

Walking through the Tuskin raider' encampment he saw bodies. Body after body was laying there lifeless and motionless.

-Why did you follow me Obi-Wan?

-You never answered my question.

-Which is?

-Are you going to kill me?

Vader finished chopping up the last remaining Tuskin raiders and looked at his former master.

-I…I…

Vader's thoughts were clouded by his anger. He wanted to kill him but something told him not to. He knew he would be useful later on. Even if he did not believe it. The Force was telling him so.

**(The force is warning him because Kenobi will be how Vader learns of Luke)**

Kenobi was about to respond but was cut of. Vader had just received a transmission from the "Devastator". It was sergeant Kriel, a stormtrooper Vader had been training in lightsaber combat.

-Sir the Jedi we captured indeed appears to be Skywalker's apprentice.

-I am on my way to you now sergeant. Do NOT harm her. Keep her restrained and away from troopers.

-Yes sir!

The transmission ended as Kriel signed off.

-Looks like I will have to come back for you Kenobi. A more important task awaits me.

"_Wow I really didn't think it would end without a fight."_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as Vader walked past him and mounted his speeder.

Without another word the Sith lord sped off, leaving the Jedi master puzzled as to what had just happened.

**Later that day, on the Devastator:**

**(Ashoka's perspective)** I opened my eyes only to be met with Vader's gaze, who was staring at me through his mask's lenses. "What…" I tried to say, but Vader cut me off. "Hello Ashoka, it has been a while." the Sith lord said, as I was desperately trying to avoid eye contact. "How did I get here?" I asked him. "You have been captured Jedi." he responded. I took a moment to look around and I was not in a cell, but instead I was in the medical bay. "What did you do to me?" I asked ,but he did not answer.

-Admiral Piet, ensure that she is stable and then escort her to my quarters.

-Yes lord Vader, right away.

I noticed a man standing behind him. Apparently his name was Piet. His reputation as an extraordinary admiral proceeded him. When I was done examining the imperial I noticed Vader had already left.After a while Piet told me to follow him. We were escorted to lord Vader's quarters by a about a dozen of Stormtroopers. When we entered, I saw him sitting in a chair. He was waiting for us. No, he was waiting for me.

-You may leave us Admiral.

-As you wish my lord.

-So, Ashoka Tano huh?

-Don't you already know my name?

-Yes, I do. It is simply a name I didn't think I would hear again.

-Don't worry Vader. You will hear it plenty of times in the next days. I think the one that will stick with you the most is the last, when one of your Officers will inform you that I escaped.

_-Ah Snips, if only you knew…_

-What's the matter? No death treats and no orders to torture me?

-Because of you, I left I very important task incomplete. Answer my questions truthfully Jedi and you will live. I give you my word.

-_Vader may be famous for his ruthlessness, his very short temper and his deadliness, but he is also famous for always keeping his word. Should I trust him?_

-Can you make this quick? I have other matters to attend to!

-I am not telling you anything, especially after what you did to my master, Anakin Skywalker!

So be it, the Sith said as he ignited his blade and slashed at me.

**Yep, I did it again. Now there are two of them. But seriously I couldn't resist. I know that you guys are probably wondering how this happened (I mean Ashoka's capture). Well it will be explained soon enough. And for the record, in this AU Ashoka has no idea who Vader is. That is why she is so defensive in this chapter. If you guys liked this feel free to review. Who knows, maybe one of your ideas will become part of the story… **


	4. Star wars redemption 4

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 4**

**Hello everyone. Chapter 4 of my story is here. I should note that in this AU Ashoka had feelings for Anakin. Padme knew about it and helped her keep them in check. Also Ashoka never left the Jedi, but she was on Mandalor fighting Maul when order 66 happened. Rex and most of the 501rst went with her, covering their tracks by making it look like Maul and Deathwatch killed them. Because of that, Anakin never knew that she was alive until 1 year before the story takes place. Anakin still has no idea that Rex is alive. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Vader's perspective:**

I saw her shaking with fear and then confusion as her restrains fell to the floor. "What are you looking at?" I asked her ,but she just kept starring at my mask, meeting my gaze with her eyes.

"I thought you were going to kill me." She said that in a low voice I almost couldn't hear. "Why would I do that Ashoka?" I said with the most comforting voice I could speak in through my mask. "Why didn't you?" she responded to my question with one of her own questions.

She was terrified. Why wouldn't she be? I destroyed the Jedi and my reputation proceeded me. The reputation of a ruthless Sith lord. I wish I could tell her but I can't. not now anyways. I noticed she was waiting for me to reply, so I did.

-Because I didn't mean to kill or ever hurt you. If I had, you would be locked up in maximum security and in the middle of a torture session. A very painful one.

-But why isn't that happening? You don't know me. Why would you prefer to talk to me than letting a probe get your information?

-As I said, I do not want to see you hurt.

-I got that part. You, a Sith lord is just talking calmly with me instead of demanding information or ever being aggressive toward me. I ask again, why?

-You already have your answer, Snips.

**Ashoka's perspective:**

_Snips. He called me Snips. How did this Sith know the nickname my master gave to me? _

_No one else knew. Only Rex ,Obi-Wan and Anakin. Where did he learn that from? I am definitely asking him later. _While I was thinking Vader contacted Admiral Piet and told him to come over.

-Admiral escort her back to her cell. And no, a probe is not required. Leave her be.

-Yes, lord Vader. I am on my way to you now.

-Good. Be quick.

"Leave me be huh? That's oddly nice of you Vader." I told him in my now calmer voice.

"Well, this is an odd occasion. I will be joining you in an hour or two. Until then go to your cell." I noticed he was pointing at the door where Piet was standing.

-Ah, Admiral you have arrived.

-Yes sir. Should I wait for some guards to arrive?

-That won't be necessary. Escort her to her cell.

-Yes my lord.

-Admiral, you are encouraged to keep her company. Go with and make sure she has someone to talk to until I arrive. And Ashoka, I expect you to be on your best behavior.

-Do I have a choice Vader?

-No you don't.

And with that, Piet and I went back to my cell which included a softer bed that the others cells and I small desk right next to the wall. There was an awkward silence at first which was broken when Piet and I sat down and started talking.

-So, Admiral why all this luxury?

-Lord Vader ensured you would be kept in cell with better conditions that the others.

Okay. Why are you staying with me again?

-As you heard, Lord Vader told me to keep an eye on you. Although, he was rather discreet when I asked about you. Do you have any idea why?

-I know as much as you do Admiral, maybe less.

-I see. Well to be honest, I am very surprised you are still alive. Lord Vader usually kills without hesitation. Especially the ones that he invites to his office.

-Well from the way he treated me I understand he knows me, but this only my second time meeting him. Last time he tried to kill me as soon as he saw me. I don't know what has changed.

-Well I am sure he has his reasons. Maybe he didn't recognize you and attacked, thinking it was someone else.

-Hold on.

-What is it?

I sense something, duck!

Piet ducked immediately and a rebel spy that shot at him cursed.

Piet grabbed his blaster and instantly shot at the man. When guards came running to check on us, I spotted Vader who force chocked the spy instantly killing him.

-Snips are you all right?

-Don't worry Vader I am fine.

-Sir, who was that?

-A rebel ,Admiral. (Sigh)Clearly your troops have once again failed at the most basic of duties. Conduct a search. I need to know if there are more aboard my ship. I don't care if they are your friends. Kill them. This mission will not be compromised.

-Right away lord Vader.

-Admiral, I hope you are successful.

-Thank you my lord.

"Ashoka, we will talk later. If you see any rebels sneaking around or if they try to release you tell them to get off of my ship before I find them." Vader said that in what sounded like advice, almost as if he knew more were around and he did not wish to murder them.

Vader, Piet and the guards took off, leaving me to rest.

**Vader's perspective:**

Great, now what do I do? She can't stay in a cell forever. Think Anakin, think. What would Padme do?

**Hello everyone. So did you guys like this chapter? Is there anything you want me to add to the story? If yes, then I would be happy to hear about your ideas so don't forget to review.**


	5. Star wars redemption 5

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 5**

**Before I begin I would like to thank my 9 followers. (I checked last Saturday)**

raptoramble

iltanen

brandonack96

Isabelle Ashmore

Ergrien

DeletEmyAccoun

Dark Lady 52

BIGTLKSWFAN

Betawoelfin

**Thank you guys for following me. It is deeply appreciated. If you, or anyone else have ideas or feedback they want to share feel free to review the story. **

**Okay, so chapter 5. We are going to leave Ashoka and Vader behind for a bit. For those who want a timeline, chapters 1-4 take place in a single day. Chapter 5 takes place in one day running parallel to the ending of chapter 4. Chapter 5 is going to be short and I won't reveal it's main character. You guys have to guess. And before you ask, there will be some hints here and there but I won't reveal the character's name until someone finds it or I really need them in order to forward the plot. Speaking of the plot, the next couple of chapters cover a very small amount of time so waiting for me to use this mystery character and refer to them by name won't work. Now on to the chapter.**

**?'s point of view:**

I awoke lying on a medical bed. I don't know what happened. One moment I am… huh, what was I doing before this? I couldn't really move that much, my muscles just wouldn't. Before I really had the chance to observe the room I was in I got surrounded by medical droids and two doctors. From what I heard one was named Lisa and she was talking to another named Mike.

-Mike! Mike! She is awake!

-How? This doesn't make any sense! Why now?

-Where am I? Who are you guys?

-Oh, sorry. Did Mike scare you?

-No, I am fine. Just … confused. Why am I here?

-Well how do I put this? You were unconscious.

-What happened?

-You don't remember? Oh no, Lisa does she have amnesia?

-Guys relax. I know who I am and stuff.

After I gave them some information which checked out I spoke again.

-All I am asking is why was I unconscious?

-Well… You were in an accident. That is what the Director said. We didn't think you were ever going to wake up.

-Director? Like a chief medic?

-Yes. Mike, can you go get him?

-Sure.(Mike leaves)

-Okay, so what accident are we talking about?

-I'm not sure. You were here before I got here.

-How long have I been here for?

-I am not sure. But I started working here ten years ago and you were already here.

_Did she just say ten years? Oh force, that is not good, not good at all. What could possibly keep me unconscious for ten years?_ …I noticed an awkward silence had begun to fill the room. The droids went back to their jobs after seeing that I was okay. I waited for her to speak, but she didn't. So I did.

-So, what are my injuries?

-According to your file your neck had suffered some damage when you got here. Not to mention you…

-Lisa!

-Yes sir?

-Can you and Mike go check on patient 302?

(Both)-Of course sir.

-Are you the Chief medic?

-Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am director Jonson. Chief medic of this facility. How can I be of service to you?

-Can you contact my husband?

-Sure. Can you give me a number?

-The number is*************.

-Don't worry. I'm calling him right now.

**Narrator's point of view:**

On the other side of the galaxy, a commucator started ringing, because of a call that was never answered.

**Note: The number here is not important. I just blurred it because I have no idea how holo-communications work. Also, if you want to know who this is then start making your guesses because there is not much to analyze. I should get going. Until next time and May the Force be with you. Also, don't forget to submit ideas for the spin-off series. #Shameless Plug (Chapters 6 and 7 won't include ?).**


	6. Star wars redemption 6

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter ****6**

**Hello there! I am back with chapter 6 of the story. This chapter is mainly about Obi-Wan and Bail Organa. It includes their points of view regarding the matter of Darth Vader and how they should proceed with the situation they got themselves in after ROTS. Their opinions are presented to you guys from the eyes of a ten-year old Leia. This is the last chapter I will write before I begin working on the spin-off. Last chance for your idea to be the focus of chapter 1. Anyways I want to tell you guys something. For the sake of comedic purposes in the spin-off I want a character to be able to break the forth wall. I am trying to decide between Vader and Ashoka. I want to hear your thoughts on this so don't forget to review. Now without further ado, chapter 6 begins. **

**Leia's point of view:**

While I was travelling to Corusant a feeling of pride came to me. As well as a memory. I The day when I found out the truth about my father. I still remember that day. At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dad **(Bail Organa, who will be referred as "dad" by Leia)** was arguing with another person in the living room. I tried to ignore them at first, but curiosity got the better of me. So I went downstairs.

**Flashback: 9BBY**

I hid behind the couch and listened to the conversation that was now quickly becoming an argument. My dad and an old man who was talking to him via holo-call were discussing about some Darth Vader. I had no idea who he was but I knew he must be important. Anyways, I kept on listening as the argument has becoming more intense every second.

-Obi-Wan I don't know what to do. Leia just keeps asking me about it. What do I tell her? How can I explain something like Mustafar **(the event)** to a ten year old girl that just wants to meet her real dad?

It was true. I had been constantly asking my parents to tell me about my real dad and mom. They only talked about it to me to tell me they wouldn't talk about it though. I didn't like that at all so I kept asking. Eventually I stopped because my dad was getting pretty pissed and I wasn't getting any answers.

-I don't know Bail. You should keep your cool. I am having even worse trouble with Luke.

-Come on. How bad can it be? You aren't the one who is raising him. Owen and Beru are.

-I know that. But they won't even let get close to him. It is becoming ridiculous.

-Obi-Wan at least you don't have to deal with explanations yet. You don't have to explain what happened on Mustafar to a ten year old kid. Luke isn't asking you questions about his father and why he isn't with him. You don't have to go through this. I love Leia more that anything else and I don't want to hurt her by telling her about the monster her father has become.

_Monster, my dad isn't a monster. My mom told me he loved his wife. How can he be a monster when he loved someone?_

-Neither do I Bail. We must eventually reunite them and train them to destroy the Sith and their father is one unfortunately. We can't compromise the new order because of feelings.

_Sith? What is a Sith? I don't what dad is talking about._

-You think I don't know? I need to tell her something though, or her questions will get her in trouble! What if Vader finds out? He is going to take his daughter and train her to become nothing more than himself, a murderer!

-Bail, please keep your voice down, she might hear us.

Oh I heard them alright. I was shocked and felt lightheaded. I rushed up to my bedroom while tears were streaming down my eyes. I didn't know how to process this. I didn't know what to think. Should I be mad that my dad for not telling me or should I be grateful for his protection? He thinks he is protecting me from some great evil, but one day I will find my father, my true father and hear his side of the story.

**End of flashback. **

**Corusant- Senate building/1 hour later:**

**Vader's point of view:**

After the attempted release of my padawan ,Ashoka and I agreed to come to Corusant. Right now she is in my quarters which are next to the senate building. I am on my way there. She has been opening up to me. She isn't scared of me anymore at least. She maybe technically be a prisoner but I treat her as if she was a guest. I don't know if she knows who I am, if she figured it out. I am going tell her soon. Actually, as soon as I get there.

**Five minutes later**

**Leia's point of view:**

The Senate meeting was over and I was very excited. Not because it was over but because I saw my father. He was right there, standing next to (ugh)the Emperor. He is already headed for his quarters. Thankfully, I know where they are and I am on my way to him. This is the first time he hasn't left the planet right after a meeting. This is my chance.

**Hi guys. I hope you guys aren't getting mad at me about the cliffhanger thing. Yes, I know I do it all the time. I won't publish anything else until Friday. I want to give you guys time to share your ideas about the spin-off (I have created a poll for you guys so you can vote) as well as your opinion on who should be able to break the forth wall. Have a nice week guys and May the Force be with you. Yolowriter out!**


	7. Star wars redemption 7

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Explanations Arc **

**Chapter 7**

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 7 of the story and the begging of the Explanations Arc where secrets are revealed and identities are discovered. So let us begin. Leia is on her way to tell Vader about her true origins and Ashoka is about to find herself in a difficult situation, while Vader is preparing to tell her about his true identity. Expect drama. Now without further ado, chapter 7 begins. A message from me is at the end (don't miss it).**

**Ashoka's Point of View:**

I was meditating in Vader's quarters. I was working on strengthening my connection with the force after so many years of denying or ignoring it. Thoughts were racing through my mind once again. I was wondering about his unusual behavior towards me. From what I know, this is the first time in almost two decades now that he was being, well nice. Nice by Sith standards I mean. But again, he was so calm and polite when he was around me. I had no idea why, but he was. He behaved as if he used to be my friend. Wait how did he know my nickname? Now that I think about it, he is behaving much like Anakin. Could it be that he knew him? I continued my meditation session and soon sensed him nearby, along with ,another force user? Surely he wouldn't turn me over to the Emperor would he?

**Vader's Point of View: **

That little girl, Leia Organa is too young to be a senator. She had just come up to me. She told me she wanted to speak with me. I didn't care about it. I told her I had urgent matters to attend to, hoping she would leave me alone. Unfortunately, that only made her more persistent. In the end, I spoke.

-You won't leave me alone until we talk, I assume.

-Exactly my lord. This is a matter of critical importance that I need to discus with you in private.

-So be it. Follow me.

We continued walking towards my quarters. I contacted Ashoka through the Force. _Hide. I am on my way to you and I am not alone. Organa's daughter is with me._ She responded, telling me that she had already sensed her. I continued my "conversation" with the Senator.

-So, what is this urgent matter you and I need to discuss?

-Sir, it is something regarding a woman named Padme Abidala.

_Padme? What does she have to do with this? How does this girl know about her?_

-Were you acquainted with her before her passing sir?

-Yes I was. _If she keeps on talking about her she is getting a force push to the face._

-Sir I have recently discover that she is, was my true mother.

_What! Mother? Then that would make her my… NO! The kid is lying, she must be lying! How is this possible? How could she claim something as ridiculous as being Padme's daughter? I… I killed Padme._

This girl was getting on my nerves. I was extremely close to losing it, and probably chocking her right then and there. I tried controlling my anger and told her to sit down (We had reached my quarters and I didn't even really notice).

-What proof do you have of this?

-Lord Vader, I believe my judgment is correct. I overheard my fa um, Bail Organa discuss the matter with a man named Obi-Wan when I was but a girl.

Of all people! I should have known it was Kenobi. Only that ******(Bad word) **would do something like this! Hiding my own daughter from me! In my anger, I failed to notice that the chair next to me, the one I was about to sit on, had been crushed far beyond repair. As I went to sit, I fell to the floor. That was the most embarrassing moment of my carrier as a Sith. I got up and the conversation continued.

-I suppose you know what that makes me.

-Yes lord Vader. I am fully aware of the fact that I am your daughter.

_I was full of joy and concern as well. I didn't bother to look a little further that my masters lies. How did I not notice it? She was so much like Padme. Her hair, her eyes, all it would have taken was a simple conversation. I felt like I fool._

-Master? Is it really you?

-Oh, Ashoka. I forgot about you. Leia, meet Ashoka, my former apprentice from the days I was still a Jedi.

-Nice to meet you. Both of you.

-Nice to meet you too Leia but…

-But what? Oh, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted you to figure it out by yourself.

-Master, can we talk? In private?

-My apologies Ashoka, for not telling you sooner. Yes, we can talk but only after I kill both Kenobi and Organa for keeping Leia a secret from me. And for keeping her past a secret from her as well.

-Father, Obi-Wan is not my concern, but please don't harm Bail Organa. He did what he thought was best for me. I was but a baby when he took me. I couldn't decide on my own. He raised me, made me the woman that I am today. I only ask you not to harm him father.

Seeing the disbelief and hatred in my eyes she pled with me even more.

**-**. Please? **(Makes puppy eyes)**

-Fine! I suppose I could excuse this very big mistake, but only if he tells me everything he knows about the fate of my family.

-Wow the mighty Vader beaten by a 17-year old girl. (Clears throat)Any chance I can tag along?

-You got it Snips. I could use an extra force user if I need to mind-trick anyone. But do not make forget my intensions. I have agreed to not harm Bail. If needed keep me in line.

-You got it, Skyguy.

**Two hours later, Alderaan ,Royal palace:**

**Bail Organa's Point of View:**

Leia is late. She is never late. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on the same planet as Vader. I shouldn't have done that. Who knows what he is doing to her right now. I would never forgive myself if…

-Dad, I'm back.

-Oh, sweetheart. I'm so happy that you are okay.

-Is this about Vader? Again?

-I was worried sick. I didn't know that he would be around. It isn't safe to be around him.

-Dad, about that…

-What? Sweetie is something wrong?

-No, but you might want to sit down.

-(Sigh)Okay, I know that look. What is going on?

As I said those words he appeared. He was just as terrifying as I remembered him to be. And he was now standing right next to Leia. I freaked out.

-Guards! Guards!

-They are unconscious. My apologies for coming uninvited but you and I need to have a chat, Organa.

**Another chapter down. I am writing this on Tuesday 22 of October and the view count on my story is ridiculously high. I never expected this to have more than say, 100-200 views but this is kind of getting a little out of hand. I really need you guys to tell me what you want to see because with such a view count I only want to write what you guys like. So talk to me via reviews. Also, since currently there aren't any suggestions about the spin-off I am going to delay it a little bit so I can come up with something. Remember the spin-off's chapters are standalone stories focused around what you guys suggest so it is completely up to you guys. Not sure when I'll publish this, maybe today. I don't want to make you guys wait too long. I am going to go work on chapter 8 since the Bail-Vader confrontation has got to happen before I get a writer's block. Anyways have a great week guys. Yolowriter out! **


	8. Star wars redemption 8

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter ****8**

**Disclaimer: This is being written right after chapter 7. I haven't even uploaded the other one, in fact I just finished it. Anyways on with the plot. In case you guys forgot (I will hopefully release the 1rst chapter of the spin-off between chapters 7 and 8) we left of with Leia, Vader and Ashoka on Alderaan and Bail was completely terrified at the sight of the Sith. I will continue this from there. Also, I am trying to add more descriptions to the chapters from now on and reduce dialogue. Tell me if you guys agree or want it as it is. Now (this is becoming a cliché) without further ado, chapter 8 begins.**

**Bail Organa's Point of View:**

He was just standing there. The Emperor's enforcer standing half a meter from my little girl. The tall, intimidating and utterly terrifying Sith lord named Darth Vader was in his home. He panicked and tried to rush towards him to separate them but ultimately got force lifted by Vader.

-Fath…. Vader can you not do that please?

-(Sigh) Okay okay. I'm putting him down.

-Thank you. Now, onto the matter at hand. Why didn't you tell me he is my father?

I don't know how she knows. This is terrible. It wasn't meant to happen like this. _What am I going to do now?_

_-How about you answer my daughter's question?_

-NO! She is not your daughter! You are nothing but a broken old man who desperately seeks to find anything that can connect him to his "beloved wife"! Leia isn't your daughter, a monster like you doesn't deserve the happiness she brings!

-I have done many things Bail. But I loved, love and always will love Padme, no matter what happens.

-Well if you loved her so much why choke the life out of her on Mustafar huh?

-Vader what is he…

.

I immediately regretted saying that. His reaction said it all. He stood there motionless, taking all of my words into account. His heavy breathing has the only sound in the room. Leia tried to speak again but he dismissed her by simply waving "no".

-**(Breathing intensifies) **I did NOT kill her that day Organa! She was still alive! I felt it! Even if I had done such an atrocious thing you have no right to bring it up!

-You doing atrocious things? You couldn't possibly do such a thing. You are clearly the "best" person to have ever lived in our galaxy.

I said that as sarcastically as I could. Once again, I regretted saying those things. Not because I didn't mean them but because I had hit a nerve. Again!

-Dad he didn't mean that. I'm sure of it.

-Leia, I have done many terrible things. I deserved to hear that. I need to meditate on this. Before you say something else, I am about 30 seconds away from murdering Bail, so let me leave. We can talk later, my daughter.

-Go, father. Ashoka, keep an eye on him. Make sure he is okay.

-Roger that Leia.

I didn't even notice Ashoka. She was standing behind the Sith the whole time. I was speechless. I am not sure I made the right choice. Of words that is. I know Vader will be back to talk some more. Vader had locked himself in one of the empty guest rooms. Leia went to speak with him, make sure he is okay. I didn't approve but she didn't care.

**Hi guys. I have decided to split this confrontation in two parts. The OG version was WAY too long so I'm splitting it up. I don't have any special announcements apart from that. May the Force be with you and I promise more detail and descriptions in the upcoming chapters. Oh and FYI this Arc is pretty short and only includes Chapters 7-9. The previous ones are like an intro, not an Arc. Yolowriter out!**


	9. Star wars redemption 9

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 9**

**Hello there. I'm back. This is the finale of the Explanations Arc. For Vader ,round two with Bail is fast approaching. Hoping he can get his answers we see him go slightly out of character. Perhaps Anakin Skywalker had something to do with it. I am already working on chapter 1 of the spin-off. It is going to include time travel craziness. No worries though the rest is still completely up to you guys. Now, on with the story.**

**Vader's point of view:**

I was meditating in my quarters when Ashoka came in. I didn't protest even if I waned to be alone, I knew she would make me feel better. She was my friend after all.

-Hey Ashoka.

-Hey. How are you holding up master?

-Snips I am not your master, not anymore. Now I am just a foolish Sith. Nothing you say is going to change that. I am and forever will be known as Darth Vader.

-Don't say that master. It is still you. If Vader was the only thing left in you, me and Leia would both be dead. You are still Anakin Skywalker. I believe that. Padme did too. Leia does.

-Speaking off Leia, I should probably tell her about Mustafar and all that happened there.

**Ashoka's Point of View:**

I looked up into my former master's eyes. Through his visor, I could see that they were now blue. No more Sith yellow was left in them. Only Anakin's blue eyes. I examined him for a moment. I could sense that the overwhelming joy that Leia had brought him had disappeared and was replaced with sadness, anger and regret. He regretted what he did, he was angry at himself for falling to the darkness and was sad about Padme.

-Hey Snips?

-Yes master?

-Thank you Ashoka. I am better and I probably should speak with Leia.

-All right then, I'm already gone.

I turned to leave but he stopped me with the force.

-Ashoka don't go. You deserve to know what happened.

Honestly, I really wanted to know what happened that day so I stayed.

**Vader's Point of View:**

As I was explaining what had happened that day (as objectively as I could) I felt guilty, sad. It was as if something inside me broke, something that couldn't be fixed. I part of me wanted to curl up in ball and stay there forever, another wanted me to always hide behind my mask so they wouldn't see my true face. The face of a traitor. As I kept going images and voices started racing through my head.

_-You were the chosen one!_

_-You are going down a path I cannot follow!_

_-You brought him here to kill me! And YOU, you turned her against me!_

_-I loved you Anakin! You were my brother!_

_-I hate you!_

_-Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!_

_-…and security to MY NEW EMPIRE!_

_-Then you truly are lost!_

-Dad?

Leia's voice got to me to focus on reality once again. "You are crying" Leia told me, in the sweetest voice I ever heard from her. "No Leia, I'm fine. It's nothing" as I spoke I noticed I actually had and still was crying. "I'm so sorry Leia. For everything." I couldn't bear it. I knew she was going to reject me. Because of what I did. She did something I couldn't have possibly expected. She hugged me. My daughter hugged me. I didn't move I didn't want that moment to end. But it did. When we separated she spoke.

-No matter what you did, you are still my dad. And I love you for who you are, a man that now realized he made a mistake. A man who just wanted to save his wife.

-Leia, I don't deserve this kind of love. Not after what I did.

-You had the best of intensions. You were manipulated by a Sith. He knew how to control you and he did. But now you can break those chains and I'll be there every step of the way.

-Leia, you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

We hugged once more. And then we talked about a much happier subject. Her life here, on Alderaan. What I did not know however, was that Bail Organa had overheard the entire thing. I learned the next day, as I went to confront him one last time.

**Okay guys, another chapter for you. Hope you liked it. Talk to me via reviews and tell me your opinion guys. Is there something I should change, something I should focus on more? You guys just tell me and it will be done. Have a great afternoon guys, see you in the spin-off! Yolowriter out!**


	10. Star wars redemption 10

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 10**

**Hello there! I want to thank you guys for the support you are giving this story. We ****have broken **** 2.500 views. This is crazy. I wanted to let you guys know that the mystery character from chapter 5 is going to appear again, in this one as well as many more. Okay, with that out of the way, let's begin.**

**Bail Organa's point of view:**

Vader stepped in my office and I was ready for round two. That included an apology. I had no idea of that day's specifics, only the general picture. I would have still been completely unaware if I hadn't overheard Vader and Leia talking last night.** I **owed the man an apology at least.

-Good morning Bail.

-Good morning Vader. How was your sleep?

-Considering I am physically incapable of lying on a bed it was…acceptable.

-Okay. Vader, look. I owe you a massive apology. I didn't mean what I said. I take it back.

-It's fine Bail. I understand your reasons. I won't take Leia away from you. I may be her father but you raised her. You are as much of a father to her as I am, perhaps even more.

-Thank you Vader. I needed to hear that.

-Sorry about the scene. I lost control of my temper.

-Vader there is something I have to tell you.

-I have a son don't I?

I didn't know how he knew, but something told me not to ask. Probably had to do with the force. I wasn't too interested. Still it sparked curiosity inside me. I could ask him later but this conversation was more important. I answered the former Sith lord, who was patiently waiting for me to speak.

-Yes, he is with Obi-wan on Tattoine but it isn't that.

-Then what is it?

-Padme, she is still alive.

-… She is a…alive… I didn't kill…her… This is wonderful! Where is she? I must see her!

-To my knowledge she has been unconscious since Mustafar.

-Oh… Is she going to wake up? Can you give me a location?

-Of course. Here you go. It is the least I can do As far as the matter of her waking up, it isn't up to us. She is the only who can wake herself up.

-That doesn't add up. Can they do nothing?

-I know, the doctor said so though. He also said that someone should be speaking to her, so I went every now and again, to take care of that. Nobody knows if she will wake or not.

-I am going to see her anyways.

-Understood. Anything else?

-Yes. Bail, thank you, my friend.

Vader left the room and was greeted by Leia and Ashoka. Leia said she was going to go with him, and I allowed it. Besides, I knew she was going to do it anyways. So arguing wasn't going to get us anywhere.

**Hours later, Medical station. Location unknown:**

**Narrator's point of view:**

Father, daughter and apprentice walked in the medical room. Leia suggested to Vader that he should do something about his burns, so with his disbelief for the Emperor's word higher than ever before he rushed to the nearest doctor, explaining his situation. The doctors were slightly scared of him at first but then relaxed when he explained the reason behind his visit. After several body scans they assured him that the damage was indeed repairable and even asked why he didn't treat it sooner. Vader, like the Sith that he is, demanded his injuries be treated immediately and the doctors got to work. **(Afraid of the force choke****,**** they were)**.

**Two days later, medical center, location unknown:**

**Leia's point of view:**

Me and Ahsoka were patiently meditating (she taught me) outside my father's room. When he got out, he didn't look like Vader anymore. He looked like Ashoka described him to be during the clone wars. Blue eyes, a big smile across his face and brown hair (**I know that Anakin is a blond but in ROTS we see him with hair looking more like brown than blond.)**. I rushed to hug him and when I did, it felt like I was hugging a person and not a machine like two nights ago. We all walked together towards my mother's location. Then I saw her. She looked a lot like me, same eyes same hair, same everything. She was talking with a doctor when she noticed us. I swear I could practically see my father gasping in surprise behind me. He almost fainted. To be honest, I was surprised and so was my mom but soon enough she collected herself and spoke.

-Anakin? Ashoka? What are you doing here?

-We came as soon as we found out about you. Right, Anakin?

My dad was completely in shock. I sensed so much happiness from him. Ahsoka and I decided to back out and let them talk. She and I were explaining the situation to the medics and they were talking. I was tempted to go talk to my mother but Ahsoka insisted I should wait. So I did just that. And it was so annoying…

**(Conversation between Anakin and Padme)**

-Padme. You are alive! I can't believe it! I am so happy to see you.

-Anakin I am glad to see you too. Do you know how long I was here for?

-Oh Padme… You have been here for about seventeen years.

-What?! Where were you during all that time? What the heck were you doing that was so important that you didn't come see me? I never heard your voice. Not once!

-You have the right to be angry. I would be to. Can you at least let me explain?

-I truly wonder what you'll come up with.

-I…I thought you were dead. I thought I… chocked you on… on Mustafar. There. I said it.

-I don't know why would think that. Did Obi-Wan not tell you anything? Wait, you fought didn't you?

-Well, we did. And he won. What happened to you after that I do not know.

-Obi-Wan and Yoda took me here, and I gave birth to… wait, where are the kids?

-Oh that. Funny story. Um, Kenobi spited them up so I would never find them. Because I was a Sith and all that.

-He did what?!

-Relax, I know where Luke is and Leia is right behind me, talking to that medic over there.

-Why…why would Obi-Wan do such a thing? And what happened to you after that fight?

-Um… okay, where do I begin? I lost to Kenobi and fell near the lava river. I was very badly burned and he thought I wouldn't make it.

-So he left you there?

-Yes. That's why I wasn't there when the kids were born. I continued serving Sidious, thinking you were all dead. (Sigh) I became know as Darth Vader. I had no idea any of you survived until a couple of days ago, when Leia reached out to me despite Bail telling her not to. If it wasn't for her, I would have kept going down the dark path. She and Ahsoka pulled me out, reminded me of who I was and Bail told me about you. That was three days ago. After that I came here, to treat my injuries and see you.

-Why didn't you come see me right away?

-Because I had to wear a life support suit that kept me alive. I did not want you to see a metal skull-shaped mask in your husband's place.

-Anakin. I still love you, no matter what you did. I forgive you.

-Although I don't think I deserve it, thank you. It means more than you can imagine.

-So what now? Where do we go? What do we do?

-I wouldn't go back to Sidious even if I had a choice. I defied him, which ruins whatever chance that option may have had. We could join the rebellion, although I don't expect them to welcome me in after all the things I did to them, or we could go find Luke and talk it out with him and Leia.

-I want to meet both of them and I think their opinions matter. This is a family decision after all.

-Alright then. Let me grab Leia and then we go to (ugh) Tattoine to meet Luke.

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the dialogue between Padme and Anakin could have been improved, I just didn't want to risk ruining what I had. As far as Padme changing moods so quickly, I truly believe that she would keep loving Anakin and would forgive him if this happened in cannon I don't think she would be hostile and she is obviously mad at poor Obi-Wan. Also, the location of the center marked as "unknown" is not going to matter later on. I just forgot the name for the place. Anyways, feel free to review my work and send suggestions, I am always happy to read them. Yolowriter out!**


	11. Star wars redemption 11

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 11**

**Hello there! Welcome back you guys. I don't have any announcements or anything so I'll get to the plot for this chapter. As the Skywalkers and Ahsoka travel to Tattoine we take a step back and look at some others who I totally didn't hint at, during a mission to rescue Ahsoka from Darth Vader. (Side note: Anakin modified the Vader suite into battle armor, in case it is ever required. He is currently wearing it as he is travelling. That is going to be important.) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Narrator's point of view:**

The Rebel alliance still believed that Ahsoka Tano A.K.A Agent Fulcrum was being held captive by the Emperor's hand, Darth Vader. So they sent one of their best teams to apprehend the ship and rescue Ahsoka. The crew of the Ghost had of course been selected for this mission. As they were approaching the ship's location they were creating an attack plan.

**Ezra's point of view:**

We were about to face of against Vader. For the second time. If the first should be taken as an example, then we were screwed. But I wasn't worried. Neither was Kanan. We had felt a disturbance in the force. We didn't know what it was but we couldn't do anything about it. Although it left like the light side of the force. It was weird. We were trying to come up with a plan on how to distract Vader long enough in order to rescue Ahsoka. I was kind of glad though. Sabine was sitting right next to me, something very unusual for her. Especially since, according to Hera, I bother her a lot. I was still thinking about her when we came out of hyperspace.

**Vader's point of view:**

I saw a ship entering the sector from hyperspace. I immediately sensed that whoever was on it was strong with the force. Padme and Leia were in the cockpit, my daughter piloting the ship. She said she knew the basics. So I let her fly it. I did want to meditate a little anyways. Turns out the basics that she knows are how to activate the auto pilot. Ahsoka and Padme laughed at that. It was funny actually. Ahsoka disturbed my line of thought when she started talking to me.

-Hey Skyguy.

-Hey Snips. Need anything?

-Well, I just wanted to let you know, the Ghost is following us.

-The what is following us?

-Do you remember the two Jedi from Lothal? That is their ship.

-Okay, what do we do about it?

-How about I contact them, they could be here to "rescue" me. The Alliance still thinks you are serving the Emperor.

-Go ahead, I'll be over there, talking to Leia and Padme.

-Okay, I'll join in a bit.

**Ezra's point of view:**

As we were approaching the ship I became, cold. Very cold. _I hate Vader and the cold he brings._ Suddenly we received a transmission from the ship. It was Ahsoka. We were all quite shocked to see her.

-Hi everyone.

-Ahsoka you are still alive!

-Of course I am alive! Why wouldn't I be?

-I don't know, because you are on the same ship as Vader?

-Well, about that… he is on our side now.

-What do you mean "our side"?

-He is good again. He no longer is the enemy.

-How? That's impossible Ahsoka! What did you do, flip a switch?

-Ezra Bridger. That comment of yours is not appreciated.

I saw Vader come into view and he sat down next to Ahsoka. I couldn't believe it. Ahsoka and Vader, who have been at each other's toes for a year now were just sitting on a couch next to each other, as if they were best friends. I looked into Ahsoka's eyes but I saw no yellow. But I didn't fall for it. Ahsoka was being mind-tricked or something I knew moment raised so many questions.

-Are we allowed to dock, Ahsoka?

-No. You will delay us and we have very urgent business to attend to.

-Come on Skyguy, they are worried about me.

-Ugh… I'll regret this. Fine, you have permission, as long as we aren't delayed.

-I don't trust you Vader.

-Let's just get this over with…

Hera, Zeb and Kanan stayed at the exit, in case we had to make a quick escape. Me and Sabine walked forward, only to be met with the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing. He and Ahsoka came to greet us.

-Hello again , Ezra and, Sabine right?

I didn't believe it for a second. That man was beyond redemption. I played along, hoping to get the change to

-Yeah, it's Sabine. Ahsoka, how are you holding up?

-I am okay, we are on our way to…

-It is unwise to reveal our destination .

-Sorry. My mistake.

-If you really turned, why not go kill the Emperor Vader?

-My former master, is a very powerful Sith and I am not strong enough to face him in battle. Even with the help from Snips over here, I would still lose.

-What Vader failed to mention is that he is not a threat to you anymore, right Vader?

-There is no point in asking me, you already know the Emperor is my enemy. Not you. Not anymore.

-Ahsoka do you really expect us to trust him? He almost killed us, both me and Sabine.

-I guess I should apologize for that.

-He killed hundreds of Jedi. You really just expect us not to distrust the man? At all?

-Ezra, I never said such a thing. I only want you to understand that I am not in need of a rescue. I just want you to understand that I am okay.

Without warning I drew my lightsaber and pointed it at the Sith, whose hand was going to grab his.

-No way Vader.

**Vader's point of view:**

This boy was definitely justified for not liking or trusting me. I never expected him to draw a saber on me though. That irritated, angered me a lot, the sight of a jedi weapon so close to my throat made me want to grab my own. Instead, I held back. I controlled my anger and then I used the force to turn it off. After that, I continued the conversation.

-Could you please put that back on your belt? I don't want you to hurt yourself.

-Hurt myself? I don't think so. If anything, I would hurt you.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but found myself unable to. Not because I underestimated Ezra, but because I found the situation funny. A Jedi Padawan was pointing their saber at me as if he wanted to hurt me, when in reality, he never had that intension. I never sensed those types of emotions. Confusion and slight discomfort were one thing, but hate was another. And there was no hate. Suddenly I noticed that the girl, Sabine was chocking. It wasn't me or anyone else who did that. When Ezra saw her, instead of trying to help her as I myself was about to (only about a second late) he slashed at me.

I ignited my own crimson lightsaber and blocked the hit as Ahsoka and Kanan were helping Sabine. Ezra attacked again and I blocked. Wishing to stop his offensive I struck at his saber and locked blades with him. He tried force pushing me to the wall, but to no avail. My push on the other hand achieved it's purpose and sent the young Padawan straight to the ship's wall. I kept holding him still and by the time he stopped resisting Sabine was already up. I let Ezra go and he immediately rushed to Sabine's side, raising his lightsaber towards me. She and I both noticed how protective he was. Since none of us wanted another fight to break out, Sabine quickly explained that I never chocked her and that she simply hadn't swallowed properly. I sensed Ezra was embarrassed. Poor kid. He was just trying to protect his friend from danger. "That is kinda cute." Leia said. I didn't notice my daughter entering the room. "Hi everyone" Leia said seeing that everyone was very surprised by her presence on the ship. I sat down again and the Ghost crew proceeded to engage in a conversation with her.

**Yay! The Ghost crew is finally in the story! I was honestly happy to add them to this fan fiction because I adore SWR so much. (Clears throat) So where was I? Oh yeah. Um, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell if you think I made any mistakes while writing Ezra and share your opinions and ideas with a review. I am getting started on chapter 3 of the spin-off story soon and you guys know I hate keeping you waiting. See you next time! Yolowriter Out!**


	12. Star wars redemption 12

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 12**

**Hello there! I'm back with another update for this story. Before we dive in, a special thanks to my followers:**

whitekitsune1857

uzzi455

thesandiego94

raptoramble

neils1995

leitora2017

iltanen

gawilliams

brandonack96

Queen Azalea

Pink ranger 13

Lord Loptr

Isabelle Ashmore

Herr Krafty

Ergrien

DragonNOOB

DeletEmyAccoun

Dark Lady 52

Betawoelfin

BIGTLKSWFAN

**So**** yeah guys thanks a lot for following. I greatly appreciate it. Now, on to the story.**

**Vader- Can I finally kill Sidious? **

**Me- Dude we talked about this. No forth wall breakings in the main series.**

**Vader-Fine. But you make me have some "alone time" with my wife.**

**Me-Will do.**

**(Clears throat) Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, the plot. This chapter basically dedicated to conversations between characters and Vader adapting to his new lifestyle, away from the Empire. **

**Vader-And alone time with Padme too!**

**Me-That's it! Get out of this story! Until further notice, I ban you from this story! Now shut up and let write!**

**Vader: (Disappears into oblivion) **

**Finally! He gets on my nerves sometimes. He was been bugging me about Padme for days now. However, there is no need to worry guys, he will be back soon enough. I can't write this story without the main character. The first part is going to consist of Obi Wan travelling to Alderaan with Luke so he can meet his sister. He get to see a glimpse of Luke's thoughts. When I bring Vader back we can continue with his side of things. Enjoy the chapter! I'm going to do my author magic to find a way to bring back Vader. See ya when it's done. (there will be a note from me.)**

**Luke's point of view:**

Today is a pretty exciting day for me. Just yesterday Ben, or rather, Obi wan told me about my father. We talked and honestly he answered many of my questions. I now know my dad was a Jedi who fought in the clone wars. He must have been so cool. I wish I could have met him. But then, according to Obi wan, this Darth Vader killed my father in a duel. If it wasn't for Obi wan, he would have killed her too. Unfortunately, she died at childbirth. All I know of her is what Obi wan said. Despite the sad news, I am very happy. Apparently I have a sister named Leia. Me and Obi wan are going to Alderaan to meet her. I can't wait…

**Sabine's point of view:**

-Leia? What are you doing here?

-I am going to meet my brother. Luke.

-You have a brother?

-Yup. And this **(Padme appears in the doorway of the cockpit)** is my mom. Her name is Padme.

-Hi sweetie. And hello. I don't believe we have met.

-Hi. I'm Sabine. Rebel alliance, Ghost crew.

-It's nice to meet you Sabine. As Leia already told you, I am Padme.

Before I could answer, Ezra interrupted.

-Padme? Padme as in, the senator from Nabbo?

-Yes. Have you heard of me?

-I have. My master, Kanan says you were a great help to the Republic during the war.

-Your master?

-Yeah. I'm training to become a Jedi and Kanan is training me, therefor, he is my Jedi master.

-I'm glad to hear Anakin and Obi wan aren't the last Jedi in this galaxy.

-Obi wan? You mean Obi Wan Kenobi? He was one of the greatest Jedi generals in the war, Kanan told me much about him.

The conversation was getting boring, Jedi stuff and all, so I turned back to Leia and kept on talking with her.

-Leia, can we quickly go back to Darth kriffing Vader being your dad?

-Language! And yes, he is my dad.

-Sorry, to me Vader doesn't seem like a person that would care about family, or anything really.

-Well Wren, it appears you got some things about me wrong.

**(I told you I'd bring him back)**

**Vader's point of view:**

Yolowriter had just pulled me out of that abyss I was in. I guess I did get on his nerves I little.

**-Dude no forth wall breakings!**

-Okay fine! I'm going to stop.

Anyways, I had just changed the ships course to Alderaan. I sensed Kenobi was there, with Luke as well. Two birds with one stone or in this case, light speed jump, I guess?

Sabine had noticed I paused so I continued my "grand speech"

-As I was saying Wren, you got a lot about me wrong.

-I don't really believe it. Your reputation suggests otherwise.

-Perhaps. That doesn't change the fact that I do indeed have a family. So you were wrong. I do care about them, therefore, I care about people.

-If this continues, I won't see the end of it will I?

-Well, if don't piss my dad off too much then you will. Right dad?

-I don't think that is what Sabine meant.

-No, it's not. I mean he going to let me forget I may or may not have been wrong about him.

-I suppose that is as close as I can get with Mandalorians.

-It probably is dad, it probably is.

I turned to leave and sensed that Kanan was feeling unwell. I went up to him and was about to ask if he needed anything when he fainted. I didn't know it then, but something was definitely amiss.

**Corusaunt, Imperial Palace, Emperor's quarters:**

-The offspring of Anakin Skywalker… How very interesting.

-My lord, you asked for me?

-Yes seventh sister. You and fifth brother are to hunt down Vader and his daughter. Kill the fool and bring the child to me.

-Yes, my lord.

-(Cackles very loudly) He will now see why no one defies me…

**Yeah, the Emperor makes his first appearance. Tell me what you guys think about it. Also, I was planning for Vader's fourth wall breaks to become something of a running gag. Hope you liked it. Did you? I don't know. As a clarification the reason Kanan fainted was because the Emperor used the force to penetrate his mind and in the process learned about Leia. Submit your reviews for this chapter I always love reading them. Additionally, don't forget to check out the newest chapter of the spin-off, which is a truth or dare one. Part 2 (AKA chapter 4 will feature the cast from Clone Wars. Don't forget to submit your dares for chapter 4 there. Yolowriter…**

**-I had no alone time with Padme.**

**-Vader can you not right now, I'm finishing the outro.**

**-I want to spend time with her.**

**-Fine. (Teleports Padme and Vader to the lake resort.) And stay there as long as you want, just stop bothering me please.**

**-Very well. Apology accepted. We shall enjoy ourselves.**

**-Do I even want to know?**

**-****You do not want to know.**

**-****I do not want to know.**

**(Disclaimer: Underlined text is a mind trick being performed or a someone who has been mind tricked talking)**

**(Clears throat) Were was I… oh yeah! Hope you enjoyed, Yolowriter out!**


	13. Star wars redemption 13

Star Wars Redemption

A Star Wars Story

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. **

**Chapter 13**

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I just don't have time right now so I have to put this on the side. I did release chapter 4 for the spin-off though. So, the plot of this chapter. Obi Wan and Luke are talking to Bail Organa (Obi-Wan's point of view) when big surprise, Vader shows up. The rest of the ghost crew is with them as the Inquisitors track Vader and Leia to Alderaan. When a fight breaks out someone's life is quickly endangered. Enjoy the chapter!**

**V-And don't forget to review!**

**Me-Vader didn't we talk about this last time?**

**V-Sorry, I'll only be in the epilogues from now on.**

**Me-I'm okay with that.**

**V-Good, now on with the story.**

**Me-That's my line!**

**V-Just keep going.**

**Me-Fine.**

**Alderaan. Royal Palace. Obi Wan's point of view:**

-…And you let her go with him? With Vader, of all people?

-Obi Wan, Vader has begun to change ever since Leia reached out to him.

-We have to get away from him. The future of the Jedi is on the line. The whole order is depending on her.

-Vader is her father. We had no right to take her from him.

If someone told me a year ago that Bail Organa would even let Leia be in the same system as Vader I would have labeled them insane. He was always protecting her, my friend's daughter. Why he let her go with him I do not know. As I was deep in though Luke pointed out that he was getting very cold all of a sudden. _Vader, it has to be him. He is coming for Luke! What have I done? _I told Luke we had to leave but by the time we turned to do so I could hear his mechanical breathing eco across the hall.

**Vader's point of view:**

I could sense his presence. The man who stole my children from me. The man who took my legs and arm, the man who almost made me take Padme's life. Obi Wan Kenobi was here. Then, I saw him. For the first time I saw my boy. _That has to be Luke, it has to be! _His presence snapped me out of my sudden rage. Obi Wan stepped in front of Luke, his familiar fighting stance could be easily recognized.

-Obi Wan. Give me the boy.

-That is not happening Darth.

He used my former title as an insult, one he knew would get to me. Under normal circumstances I would have already rushed him, but instead I followed my better judgment and tried to explain.

-Obi Wan. Do not worry. I have mastered the…

-Dark side. The only thing left for you.

-When I left you I was but the learner. Now I am the master.

-Only a master of evil Darth.

-We can try this again, I will be the victor. But that is not why I'm here. Hand Luke over and I won't hurt you. I don't want to fight you again.

-Let us begin then. You will never get to Luke.

-Obi Wan let me explain…

Before I could finish my sentence, he rushed me, desperately trying to "save" Luke. But I meant them no harm. Why couldn't he see it? I ignited my crimson blade and the "duel" began. He was hardly trying to win, no he was buying Luke time. I attacked every now and then, forcing him to stay on guard. I didn't want him to escape without knowing the truth. I wanted a chance a explain the recent events. As the duel continued, he intentionally left his side exposed. He wanted me to kill him. I knew Luke was watching us. I didn't even think about it. Without hesitation I struck, and the only thing left in Kenobi's hands was air. I had used my blade to toss his away. I raised mine defensively in case he tried something. But instead of acting, he spoke.

-I have been defeated Darth. But know this: If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

-Why would I strike you down, Master? I don't have a reason.

-What…

It was one of the few times he was left speechless. I enjoyed the moment with every fiber of my being. He should have seen his face. Funniest moment in the last twenty years. Before he could answer I signaled the others and Padme with Ahsoka slowly approached us. The Specters had stayed behind on the Ghost.

-Padme? Ahsoka? What in the living force is going on here?

-Well master, I can see you didn't expect this.

-No Vader, I did not. So… have you turned?

-Sort of. I have a long way to go but for now I'm trying to get my family back together.

-Hi Obi-Wan. It's been a while.

-Padme? I thought you were dead. How are you even…?

-Dead? Why would you think I was dead? It's now like I was left to die burning alive in a river of lava.

-Don't shove that in my face. It had to be done.

-Well Kenobi, would you prefer my lightsaber than her complaints?

-No Vader, I don't think I would.

Ahsoka had already passed us and was hastily talking with Luke, trying to calm him down, while Bail was talking with Leia. I focused in the force and felt a dark presence glomming over us.

-The Emperor is here! Run!

-Sidious? How did he find you?

-Maybe I'll ask him.

-Guys can you focus right now?

-You are right Padme. Go get Bail, Ahsoka, Luke and Leia. Go to the ghost. I'll be right behind you.

-Why not use the Tantine?

I will use it to get out of here. Kenobi, go with them. If they touch a single hair, I will kill them and you! Now go, the Emperor is mine!

**I sincerely hope you guys forgive me for the delay. Also, this is the first but certainly not last confrontation between Vader and Sidious. Don't you worry. I'm already working on chapter 14 which is basically a big fight scene as well as the aftermath. Vader, can you say the rest? I have to keep writing.**

**V-Of course. Now listen up! If you guys want to suggest anything leave a review for me to see. Yolowriter is too busy so I'll be handling the ones for this chapter. For now the matter of Obi Wan is unresolved . Me and Padme are super mad at him still but because we have a new family member we will try not to show it. At least she will. I have no problem yelling at him. Even if he is an old man. Anyways, I have a fight scene to take part in so I'm going. And don't forget to review. Vader out!**


	14. Star wars redemption 14

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 14**

**I already explained what this chapter is about in the epilogue of chapter 13. So there is not much to say. Enjoy and don't hesitate to review my work.**

**V-Please don't have me get lightning to the face from Sidious. **

**Me-Don't worry Vader, it won't happen.**

**V-Good to , on with the story.**

**Me-That's my line!**

**V-I don't care.**

**Me-Ugh, you are so irritating sometimes. I'm going to have to ask Ahsoka how she put up with you for so long. Anyways, enjoy chapter 14 guys.**

**Alderaan, royal palace**

**TK-1221's point of view:**

Me and my comrades were about to land on the pad. We were accompanying two Inquisitors to Vader's location. I was genuinely worried. I had been on the same battlefield as him once. I was fighting beside him. I knew what he was capable of and wasn't exactly liking the idea of fighting against him. I always admired him for his loyalty and thought he was kind of cool. TK-2347, my best friend since the academy broke my line of thought when he spoke to me.

-How are you holding up man?

-I just don't like the idea of fighting Vader.

-Look, with these Inquisitors on our side, he is going to lose.

-You don't really believe that do you?

-To be honest, not a word. I'm not stupid. This mission is a death trap. But what other choice do we have?

-I don't know Del. I really don't know.

-Iden do you seriously think we are going to be alive after this?

-Have some faith trooper. I think we will be just fine.

When we landed, Vader was nowhere to be found. After a little bit of searching we found him. He was utterly terrifying. Pitch black suit and red goggles. I and many others froze in fear but the Inquisitors rushed towards him, lightsabers at hand. He engaged them and then, in the mist of battle another figure approached.

-Iden, should we shoot?

-No, Del she could be an ally. Troops, hold your fire!

-Copy captain.

The figure lowered the hood it was wearing, revealing her face. A Torguta. She had orange skin and… _lighsabers. She has lightsabers. _

-Fire on the Jedi!

-Blast her!

-Come on, keep shooting!

She was deflecting our shots with ease. Even after about ten minutes or so, she didn't even seem tired. Not at all. Behind her, Vader and the Inquisitors were fighting. It looked like they were winning but then, Vader killed both in a spit second and as their bodies fell on the floor I realized it. They were both toying with us.

-Cease fire! I repeat, cease fire!

-Iden is right. Hold your fire! If they wanted us dead we would already be dead.

One by one the troopers stopped shooting and then Vader spoke to the girl beside him.

-Ahsoka, I told you to go with the others.

-I meant what I said on Malachor master. I'm not leaving you again.

-Stubborn as always! When the Emperor gets here with on less than an armada at least, we will both die!

-Master, don't worry, all we have to do is leave.

A cackle could suddenly be heard from behind us. I couldn't believe it. The Emperor himself was here! The Emperor!

-Commander Kriel. Kill them all. I want no one to get out of here alive.

-Even our men sir?

-They are nothing than tools. Their use is no longer required. Kill them.

-Yes, my lord.

The Emperor's royal guards appeared behind him and Vader immediately spoke.

-Sidious. How nice of you to visit.

-Vader, you fool! You think you can oppose me without dying?

-Yes. In fact, it will be you who dies today, not me.

-No! Everyone here will die!

Vader suddenly turned to face us.

-Get behind me! Go, run!

-Master, I'm staying!

-Snips no! Go, run, survive!

-Master…

-I said go!

The Emperor was laughing like a madman. The royal guards stepped in front of him and tried to attack us. _Why would the Emperor tell them to kill us? It doesn't make sense!_ I turned to face my fellow troops but a royal guard had already attacked me. He would have killed me if Vader hadn't stopped him. "Everyone run!" Del yelled and we did just that.

**Vader's point of view:**

The Emperor was staying back. He foolishly thought that I would be no match for his guards. They kept charging and I kept killing. Some had proven to be a challenge but none were too much trouble. Kriel then ignited his saber and stood ready to face me. I wasn't even going to give him the pleasure of knowing he wasted my time.

I pushed him to a wall and faced the Emperor. He ignited his own crimson blade and he charged me, without stopping his irritating laughter. We fought for quite the time. He knew I was extremely powerful ,but I'm sure he wasn't expect what he faced. I had the upper hand for almost the entire fight and he was barely able to block my attacks.

Then I noticed that Ahsoka had once again disobeyed me. She came back for me. I backed of and stood defensively, protectively even, between her and the Emperor.

Sidious cackled once more, then spoke.

-No one can save you now, not even your apprentice! Now you will see the true power of the dark side!

-Ahsoka let's get him!

-On it master!

-Ahsoka wait, don't go alone!

-I got him!

-Watch out!

She was hit by an enormous wave of Sith lightning. I sensed she was still alive and continued the fight, this time enraged and using every move I was ever taught in order to kill him. _He hurt Ahsoka! He has to die! _I noticed he staggered for a second. Normally I would have rushed in, but I spotted a smile on his face. Against my better judgment I didn't rush him. Instead, I force pushed him to the wall and proceeded to drop the ceiling on him. I grabbed Ahsoka and rushed to the ship only to find the troopers we had previously rescued were fighting against an Inquisitor.

**Iden Versio's point of view:**

I was never informed of another Inquisitor. Neither was any of the others. He was toying with us that was obvious. Then I spotted Vader. He was carrying his injured friend. When he saw the Inquisitor he clutched his palm and the Inquisitor started chocking. After a couple of second he was dead but he had already dealt heavy damage to the ship the Jedi had led us to.

-Who is the captain here?

-That would be me, my lord.

-I am no one's lord. Captain, is there another ship we can use?

-We came on a shuttle. We could use that.

-No. I meant a ship the Empire won't be able to find.

Suddenly I saw that Rebel soldiers had surrounded us and that senator Organa was with them. The senator turned to Vader and spoke.

-Vader, are you okay?

-I am yes. Ahsoka needs a medic though. Well, we were on our way out. What about these guys?

-The Emperor betrayed them. I say they get to stick around.

I tried to speak but Vader silenced me with the wave of his hand.

-Don't you think this is dangerous?

-No. I sense no conflict within them. They have made up their minds. All but one.

He turned to me again. He looked at me in the eyes and I froze again.

-What about you, captain?

The answer to this question changed my life forever.

**Hi again! I know that introducing Iden and Del to the story is a bit bold but there is a reason. It's not something random, you will see in time. Originally I had the entire chapter based on the view of a royal guard that Vader would spare, but I decided to go with this instead. I hope you guys like the story so far. Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion or share your ideas with a review. **

**V-That will be all. Thanks for reading this.**

**Me-Yeah, it's appreciated. See you in chapter 15 guys!**

**V-What he said. Vader out!**

**Me-Wait! That's my line! Stop quoting me!**

**V-As I said, Vader out!**


	15. Star wars redemption 15

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 15**

**Hello there! I'm back at it again. I should mention I am writing this prologue before chapter 14 is even up so I can't take reviews on that chapter into consideration. Because, you know, there are none. I haven't even uploaded it so there can't be any right now. Anyways this chapter shows us the thoughts of Leia, Padme and Obi Wan regarding the fact that Vader stayed back to fight the Emperor. Oh and a warning, this specific chapter contains a few light swears. Just so you know. Now, let's dive right in ,shall we?**

**Leia's point of view: **

I hate the fact that dad stayed on Alderaan. I feel like I left him behind. And he is probably fighting Palpatine right now. If he is half of what Obi Wan told me then dad is in a lot of serious trouble. Mom is devastated. And rightfully so. She only just got him back, she doesn't want to lose him again. Obi Wan is talking to Luke, Kanan and Ezra about the matter of Jedi training. He told me I should be trained too but I'm just waiting to hear dad's opinion on this before I do anything. I was comforting mom when Sabine walked in the common area of the Ghost.

-Hey Leia, Padme are you two okay?

-Not sure Sabine. Not sure at all.

-I'm fine thank you.

-Mom, you are not fine. You are worried sick about dad, I sense it.

-Well, from personal experience I consider Vader a strong and cunning warrior. A man like him has probably made it out of worse situations than this Padme.

-You…you are right. He was done things that were considered impossible. I shouldn't worry.

-Mom, he will be alright. I can sense when something is wrong remember?

-Thank you sweetheart. I'm going to go talk to Obi Wan.

-See you later mom.

-You must love your father.

-I do, Sabine.

-He has done so many terrible things yet you love him.

-I forgave him. Besides, he want to change now don't you see?

…

**Padme's point of view:**

When I left, Leia and Sabine had resumed their conversation. As I approached him, Obi Wan turned to face me. I didn't have to be a Jedi to know what he was feeling. It was clear that he had regretted Mustafar long ago and the only thing I saw in his eyes was sadness.

-Excuse me Kanan.

-Of course master.

Kanan and Ezra left and me and Obi Wan started talking. I may understand what he is going trough but I don't forgive him. He practically stole my child. He filled Luke's head with lies about his father and was (partly) responsible for his seventeen years of torture in that suit.

-Padme, is something bothering you?

That was the stupidest question in the galaxy's history. I don't know if he was playing innocent or if he was doing it on purpose. Honestly, I just snapped at him. I began yelling at him and he lost his cool as well.

-You have to be kidding me right?

-Kidding about what Padme?

-Listen here, do you know what Vader has been trough?

-A lot. But it does not justify what he did.

-Oh, so the fact that he was manipulated and tricked into joining the dark side? Or maybe the fact that you let him burning on Mustafar and lied to me about him? Do any of your claims justify that you lied to a little boy about his father? Do they even come close to ever possibly being good reasons for doing all you did to him?

-Padme, I had to. He was going to kill you.

-If you hadn't stepped in, if you hadn't followed me when I specified said I didn't want you to everything would have turned out fine! It was you who made him snap. He was apologizing Obi Wan and you ruined my last shot at happiness! I don't think I forgot that it was you and you forsaken council that were always putting pressure on him! He kept telling me, time and time again that all he ever wanted was your approval! And all you did was frustrate him and leave him helpless. If not for you, Palpatine's words would have never been enough!

-Well maybe if he was the Jedi he was supposed to be the order would still be here! Maybe if he didn't turn I wouldn't have been forced to do this to him!

-Are you joking? Even now, all you care about is your pitiful Jedi order! If you really cared about him, then why did you never help him? All you did was recite a worthless, stupid code in his face as if he was five years old! You and your pathetic order did this to him!

\- Maybe if he had more self control, he wouldn't have become the murderous psychopath he is now! Maybe he wouldn't have become Darth Vader!

I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at us. Sabine, Kanan and Ezra avoided eye contact, while Leia was just listening. I felt like I should put him in his place, right then and there. So I did just that.

-If you did your f*cking job you morons, Anakin would have never been killed by Vader, as you say! In reality, it was you that allowed all of this to happen. In reality you were the real killers, the ones responsible for the death of Anakin Skywalker!

As I completed my sentence I slapped him straight to the face. He deserved it. I stormed out and went to find Luke and Leia. I was never going to look at Kenobi the same way again. I didn't even want to forgive him. He wasn't worth my time.

**Imperial star destroyer Devastator, bridge:**

**Vader's point of view:**

I was standing on the bridge accompanied by Piet, Iden and Del. Commander Ozzel, previous admiral who I demoted, was demanding an explanation for my sudden reappearance.

-Lord Vader surely you must understand that as a commanding officer you are advised to brief me about the situation.

-No I don't think so captain.

-I am a commander! Not a captain!

-For this outrage, as well as your past incompetence I deem you unfit to remain on this ship, Ozzel.

I never liked the man. He was always doubting me, he always thought he should be in my place. I never liked him for that. As I started chocking the man, he begged for forgiveness, said he was "sorry". As his corpse fell to the floor I turned to face it. "Apology accepted, captain." Iden turned away and I could sense that she was uneasy, being betrayed by your own comrades does that to you. I had just added my force chocking abilities to the list of things that worried her.

-You should not worry commander Versio. That will happen to none of you. He was going to be a very big problem if I let him live.

-I kind of understand._ He might have been a problem later Vader, but you could have just locked him up._ Anyways, what do we do now?

-We gather the men.

**Twenty minutes later:**

As I finished my speech I sensed my troops were inspired. I had to sway them to our side and I couldn't bear waiting for Snips to wake, knowing I can do nothing. I took care of two problems with one solution. I made my way to the medic station and Piet came with me. Ahsoka was stable and awake. She greeted me happily when I came in. I told the doctors to leave us and they did just that. I turned of the security cameras and locked the doors, both done with the help of the force. Piet was scarred, he had every right to be. I told him to take a seat and he sat next to Ahsoka.

-There is something you must learn Piet. Something very important.

-What is that, lord Vader?

-My name is not Vader. My real name is Anakin Skywalker.

-What? You are the hero with on fear? The greatest Jedi in the galaxy?

-I once was Piet. Not anymore.

-What changed sir?

-Many things. Now, I need your help.

-Whatever do you need sir?

-You heard my speech. You know I plan to leave. I am asking you to join me as an Admiral once again, Piet. You are one of the most capable men I have ever had the honor to work with and I could really use you on my side.

-Sir, you didn't even need to ask. I was about to ask you that.

-Great. Now that it is settled, how are you feeling Snips?

-I'm fine master. I little shocked but fine**. **Pun intended master.

-Splendid. Now Admiral, set course for Atolon.

**You read that right guys. Vader is going to finally join the rebels! It feels great to write about that. Although I am not quite sure how to approach this. Any tips? Alright, I sincerely hope you enjoyed. If you want, leave a review with a comment or suggestion. I love reading them. See you next chapter, Yolowriter out!**


	16. Star wars redemption 16

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 16**

**Hello there! Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Vader is finally going to join the rebels. Meanwhile Leia is working with Bail Organa to help her father get accepted in the rebellion. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Atolon, Chopper Base, Leia's point of view:**

Me, mother, the specters and (unfortunately) Obi Wan were landing on chopper base. I was meditating, trying to mimic what dad was doing on our way to Tatoine before the Specters came in the system. During my session, I heard a voice. It sounded like my father.

_-Leia can you hear me?_

_-Dad? Is that you?_

_-Yes, it me. The Emperor was no match for my full power._

_-Is he dead?_

_-I did drop a wall and a ceiling on his head. _

_-He could still be alive._

_-Probably is. I would have finished him if Ahsoka didn't get hit from his lightning._

_-Ahsoka is injured?_

_-No, she is fine. Any damage has been treated. I am on the Devastator and on my way to Atolon with the rest of my armada._

_-Why bring the Empire?_

_-Not the Empire. I am bringing some defecting soldiers, my crew and captains which have also joined me and by consequence the rebellion and the 501rst, my personal elite guard. I thought they could be of use._

_-If the rebels see you they are going to freak out._

_-Do not worry. I will formally contact the base and explain the situation. Also, I am very likely to kill Kenobi if I see him, so keep him away from me._

_-He'll be gone soon. _

_-Good. I don't want that old fool meddling with Jedi affairs. _

_-Jedi affairs dad?_

_-I meant Jedi stuff. Not actual affairs. It's an expression._

_-Oh. Ok. I am going to support you in any way I can when you get here._

_-You are free to do so, but if the rebels learn who you really are there will be complications._

_-Agreed. Also, you should talk to mom when you get here. She is pretty upset._

_-I know, I sensed her anger. I will talk to her when I arrive. _

_-See you then dad._

_-Yes, see you then._

I woke myself up and went to inform the Specters and the rebel leaders of my father's arrival.

**Vader's point of view:**

As we got out of hyperspace near Atolon I contacted the rebel base. They answered and seemed both scared and surprised to hear from me directly.

**Note: In the following conversation A stands for Ackbar, M stands for Mon Mothma, L stands for Leia , V stands for Vader and B stands for Bail Organa.**

V-Rebels. I have contacted you on my own accord. I wished to speak with you directly.

A-How did you get the codes for this channel?

V-That is irrelevant. Now, I have a proposition for you.

M-We aren't going to surrender Vader.

A-No, we will fight with all our might.

V- I do not come here with hostilities in mind. In fact, I was thinking of the exact opposite.

L-And what would that be lord Vader?

As I saw Leia step up I immediately remembered of her mother. She too had the "senator face" on when she talked, Leia was just like Padme. I took a deep breath and said it.

V-Me and my men wish to join your rebel alliance Princess.

A-Join us? This has to be a trap.

M-How can we know your word is sincere and that you won't just butcher us if we allow you to land?

B-Actually, that is why I initiated this meeting. I wanted to discuss recent events regarding Vader with you.

A-What events?

L-Vader has betrayed the Empire.

V-I must correct you Princess, they betrayed me!

A-Why would the Emperor betray you lord Vader?

V-Years ago I was lured to the dark side of the force because of his false promises. I recently discovered the truth behind his lies and set out to destroy him. I would have killed him back then, if not for Jedi "Master" Obi Wan Kenobi, who caused me great injuries.

M-Why wouldn't he, you betrayed the Jedi Vader.

V-He cut my arms and legs of and left me to die in the burning fires of Mustafar. These burns are the reason I couldn't breathe without my mask for the last seventeen years. The suit the Emperor made for me can easily cause me to die because of it's reaction to force lightning.

L-So, it would kill you?

V-Yes, that is correct. The Empire never became what I had envisioned and I only followed that madman because of his control over my suit's weakness.

A-And why abandon him now?

V-I hated the things he made me do and when I got the chance I fought him. He went to Alderaan about a day ago. He had little guards with him, so I sided with rebel forces there to defeat them. Unfortunately, the soldiers met their dooms and the hands of his royal guards and Inquisitors. I killed them all and proceeded to attempt an assassination. I was unsuccessful and was forced to flee, rescuing a squad of defectors in the process.

L-And then you made your way here.

V-Precisely.

M-Do you really expect us to believe that without evidence?

B-I have evidence of that, actually. It was my palace they fought in. He protected some rebel troops, two Jedi, a squad of Stormtroopers and the battle went on exactly as he described. He dropped a ceiling on the Emperor.

After witnessing the fight themselves the rebel commanders were shocked. I don't think they would have ever believed me if not for Bail's evidence. That's why I choose him to be in on the plan. The rebels have to accept me. It is the best way to redeem myself and cleanse Darth Vader from the dark side.

A-I see. What have you brought with you Darth Vader?

V-Please Admiral, call me Vader. "Darth" is a title for the Sith, and I am not one of them.

M-Very well Vader. What do you bring?

V-I am bringing some defecting soldiers, my crew and captains which have also joined me and by consequence the rebellion and the 501rst, my personal elite guard. In addition, I am glad to return Commander Tano to you. She assisted me greatly. One last thing, Commander Iden Versio and specialist Del Meeko are with me. They are ready to help wherever they can.

L-That's great Vader. Now shall we put this to a vote?

B-Yes. Anyone who wishes lord Vader to join us, raise hands.

_That is so incredibly childish._Good news is, more than half of them raised hands, Leia and Bail included. I turned my attention at the leaders once again and then Ackbar spoke.

A-Lord Vader, it has been decided. You are allowed to join us .Anyone who objects can say so. If they do not now there shall be no further complaints.

Almost everyone remained silent, except a few captains who were whispering in the back, complaining to themselves and another man who was speaking to a commlink. Just then, I sensed danger. The man was about to blow everyone up, himself included. The Emperor must have sent him.

L-Lord Vader are you alright?

I did not respond. The man with the detonator started chocking. Everyone was shocked but before they could react the man was dead, lying on the floor.

A-What is the meaning of this Vader?

M-We just accepted you! Why did you kill that guard?

V-He was about to blow you all up with a detonator. You should be thankful, Senator.

A rebel checked the dead body and spoke up.

-Wait! Vader is right. He had his hand on the trigger. He was going to kill us with this thing!

A-Oh… Well… I suppose we should thank you Vader.

M-…I agree.

V-Permission to land and deploy?

B-Granted. See you on the surface.

V-Very well, Vader out.

I turned to Piet and told him to get ready to land. Afterwards I took a shuttle with Ahsoka, Iden, Del and Piet (he insisted on joining us). As we reached the surface I was in a good mood but little did I know. That was going to change soon.

**Don't worry guys. The Emperor isn't coming to the base. It is too soon for that, not that I am planning on doing it. I hope you guys liked it. If you want to, feel free to review my work. In the meantime, please excuse me but I have to save Obi Wan from Vader (again). See you guys next time. Yolowriter out! **


	17. Star wars redemption 17

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 17**

**Hello once again. I am on a writing streak aren't I? Welcome back. I have to go work on something so I am handing the narration over to Vader. (I know it is as wise as letting Jar Jar do politics but there is no one else.) Vader, you are now in command. I'll see you in the epilogue guys.**

**V-Greetings from me as well. This chapter will be from my point of view. It is pretty obvious why. Also, Obi Wan will have to go. I am not going to kill him, he was my mentor after all but you know, I don't want him near the twins. The chapter begins now. Also, if you guys don't start reviewing more I may have to use "unconventional methods" like force chocking. So don't put yourselves through that. Enjoy my chapter guys.**

**Atolon, Chopper Base, My point of view:**

As my shuttle's doors opened many rebels screamed in fear and many others tried to shoot me. A worthless action, since I yanked their blasters out of their hands before they could. Mon Mothma approached me, accompanied by Leia and several rebel guards who I sensed were eager for an extensive amount of shooting. At me. How… unfortunate. Mon Mothma spoke, addressing her troops.

-Everyone stand down. Vader is our newest ally. He and his armies have officially joined forces with us and are ready to take down the Empire.

I interrupted her, wishing to explain myself to her soldiers.

-I formally apologize for the damage I have caused to this alliance and for all the lives I took while working for the Emperor. This situation is definitely complicated but I promise, I shall prove myself as soon as I get the chance.

Ahsoka got out of the shuttle as well and spoke in my favor, explaining in detail most events that had occurred between her capture and the present, leaving my personal stuff out of it and generally standing up for me. After her short speech attention was turned back to me and when Mon Mothma waved for me to go inside I did so quite happily. I wanted to get away from her soldier's prying eyes.

-Lord Vader, we have prepared quarters for you.

-Please senator. There is no need for you to waste room for me. I already have quarters on my ship.

-On the contrary lord Vader, it would be quite good for you if you stayed here.

After a silent moment of thinking I spoke again, knowing where she was going with this.

-I see. You wish to incorporate me in your alliance and you believe the best way to do so is to have your troops get accustomed to my presence.

-Yes, that is exactly what I think.

-Well, I beg to differ. Your troops were clearly uncomfortable in my presence as we were walking through this base's halls Senator. It will be wise to let them get accustomed to the idea that I will be around first and then slowly proceed from there. I do not wish to upset your soldiers.

-Perhaps that would be wise. What exactly do your quarters consist of lord Vader?

-My hydraulic chamber, in which I can breathe without my mask, my desk and the door.

-If you don't mind me asking, how did you sleep?

-I haven't actually slept in almost seventeen years. I always used meditation to rest my body.

-That must be uncomfortable.

-I got used to it. Now, is there a place where I can practice the Jedi arts in peace?

-The Jedi arts? You mean train with your saber?

-And practice the force away from everyone else yes.

-There is no such building or room, I'm afraid.

-I never expected you to have one. Is there a location somewhere near here, somewhere quiet?

-Yes. Yes there is.

-Then I shall visit it at once then.

-What of your troops? Do they need quarters?

-No. My destroyers have everything they require and more. If any of you or your soldiers wish to enter you are free to do so but since I don't trust the Emperor, you will be under constant watch.

-What does he have to do with…

-He has spies everywhere. The guards are nothing other than a necessary precaution.

-Understood. I assume you will be visiting the location?

-Yes. When I return I wish to speak with every force sensitive person on this planet and the Specters. I have an important mission for them.

-Why not tell them now?

-I will seek guidance from the force first. I will not repeat my old mistakes. I will trust in it, perhaps gain advice before the mission.

-I understand. I will leave you now, lord Vader.

-Farewell Senator.

-Oh and lord Vader?

-Yes?

-This room is accessible by you at all times.

-Thank you Senator.

Mon Mothma turned and left. As I sat in my new room I took a moment to collect myself. Eventually I would have to talk to Kenobi, even if is the last thing I want to do right now.

**Me-Hello. I'm back early. Vader, how are you doing?**

**V-I'm fine although I find myself wondering…**

**Me-About what?**

**V-Sabine's connection to the force.**

**Me-I don't think she has one.**

**V-Well, I should mention that Sabine has some degree of force sensitivity because she is in house Visla. Darth Revan belonged to house Visla and after extensive research I determined that she would most likely is force sensitive.**

**Me-So you are saying that they are relatives?**

**V-Hold on. Let me ask Revan.**

**Me-You can do that?**

**V-Yes, now let me focus.**

**R-Darth Vader. Is there something you need?**

**V-Yes. Is Sabine Wren force sensitive?**

**R-Sabine Wren? Where have I heard that name before?**

**Me-Main character in SWR and also, current owner of the Darksaber?**

**R-SWR? What is that?**

**V-Never mind. Is she or is she not? **

**R-I sense that she is a very capable force sensitive. Unfortunately she has cut herself off from the force. She chooses to ignore it.**

**Me-Just like Leia in cannon.**

**R-Um, yes just like her.**

**V-Good to know that Sabine is powerful with the force.**

**Me-I am not going to have you train her.**

**V-Oh, come on! Why not?**

**Me-This story is about you. Not the ones around you. It's main plot is your Redemption and relationship creation with other characters.**

**V-What better way to create a bond with someone than to train them in the ways of the force?**

**Me-…Fine. But no turning to the darkness.**

**V-Why would she? It's not like that would a cool plot or anything.**

**Me-What? Totally not happening. **_**Stop spoiling stuff. I'm not even sure yet.**_

**-V Let's focus on this for now.**

**Narrator's point of view:**

**Two hours of walking/setting stuff up later:**

Ezra, Sabine, Ahsoka and Vader were at the clearing, preparing everything. Vader had requested the space be used for training in the ways of the force. Ezra has very concerned about Sabine being this close to the dark lord, but couldn't accuse him for anything because he didn't do something bad.

S-Finally done!

A-I'm finished too.

V-Excellent! Now the only thing left is actual training. Does anyone want to spar with me?

E-I'll go.

S-Hey Ezra, if you beat him, I'm going to kiss you.

E-Already done.

Vader already knew that Sabine was going to say that. He had a hand in it or, for the lack of a better term, planned it. He wanted those two together. He spoke to Ahsoka via their force bond.

_-Ezra reminds me of you Master._

_-And Sabine is perfect for him. I bet with a simple search I can find her true feelings._

_-Anakin, don't. She, like everyone else deserves privacy._

_-Sorry, I'm used to reading minds all the time. I get bored when not on missions._

_-Ugh. How does Padme put up with you?_

_-Ask her. She'll probably give you much needed advice._

_-Will do Skyguy._

-Vader, are we fighting or what?

-Sorry Ezra, I was talking to Ahsoka.

-Did I interrupt you guys?

-No Padawan. It is fine.

-For the record I don't trust you.

-You will, in time.

As Ezra and Vader began sparring Ahsoka was talking to a very confused Sabine, explain force bonds and their functionalities.

Ezra, while sparing, gave Vader a pleading look. He really wanted to win. So Vader, like the Sith he is attacked Ezra with a flurry of strikes. After he defended against the attack Ezra proceeded to assault, "hitting" Vader's leg and causing him to stutter. The Sith left his side exposed (intentionally of course) and Ezra stopped his saber an inch away from his ribs. Vader had been "defeated".

-I yield. Good job Ezra. If I wasn't wearing my suit you would certainly be dead but your skills have improved a lot.

-Thanks. Now Sabine, I believe you own me something.

Sabine was puzzled and generally wondering how a little kid like Ezra beat the mighty Sith lord Darth Vader. She did owe him that kiss though so she paid off her debt.

When Ezra received that kiss from her he looked like he was going to faint from excitement. Rightfully so, that is. He was just kissed by his all time crush so obviously he has happy.

-Let's be serious for a moment. You did well in battle against me Ezra. My personal opinion is that form 2 suits you a lot more than form 3. Unfortunately, the only one who had perfected it in the last century was killed.

-Who got him Vader?

-Me. It was I that killed Count Dooku.

-You? Kanan told me that Anakin Skywalker killed Dooku. Not you.

Ahsoka gave Vader a look, practically begging him to not tell anyone about his true identity and so he didn't.

-Well yes, he delivered the final blow but I had a big role in that fight no, that entire operation.

-Oh. That explains it.

-Vader, can I talk to you for a minute?

-Yes. I suppose we can talk Ahsoka.

Vader and Ahsoka left the other two. Sabine was very quiet and noticeably uneasy with the thought that Vader would always be near them, it scarred her. After deciding to leave them alone, Ezra and Sabine proceeded to discuss about the kiss they shared.

**Yeah, I know. Almost two thousand words. Do you guys want me to keep the chapters bigger? Like, above one thousand words big and maybe in some cases close to two thousand or make them shorter? Also, Sabine's sensitivity to the force is never actually mentioned in SWR cannon, but the things that were stated in the dialogue between Vader, Ravan and me are things I believe are true. Regardless, in this story Sabine is force sensitive. Tell me what you guys think of this decision via PMs or reviews. Like, seriously this could very well affect a lot of stuff and possibly the ending of the story so I ****need ****to hear your opinions. That is pretty much it. Oh and don't forget to tell me, should I let Vader write again or should I keep him away from the keyboard at all costs? I'm waiting to hear your thoughts guys but in the meantime, Yolowriter out!**


	18. Star wars redemption 18

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 18**

**Hello there dear readers. So yeah. I never expected to get so many views on my story. Thanks guys, you are the best! Now, about the plot. Vader senses that a fellow Jedi master is in danger and sends Ahsoka, Ezra and Kenan to look into it. In the meantime, Zeb and Hera travel to Ryloth to engage the Empire and assist Hera's father. Sabine is left on the base and Vader helps her understand her connection to the force as well as control her powers. Enjoy the chapter guys and beware, Vader warning from the previous one still stands. So review a bit more. Now, on with the story.**

**Atolon, Clearing near Chopper base, Sabine's point of view:**

Me and Ezra had a lot to talk about. More specifically, I didn't know how to react to the kiss. I just said it because I wanted to mock him later when he lost but when he actually bested Vader in combat I was very surprised. I did kiss him though. Now he was just standing there, waiting for me to say something. I didn't. This awkward silence lasted a bit but I finally broke it.

-Aren't you going to say something Ezra?

-I am kind of speechless right now.

-First kiss?

-Yeah. You were good though.

-I guess it was slightly nice. Just slightly.

-I thought you liked it, the way you kissed back and all.

-Oh really? Why would I anyways?

-I don't know. It seemed like it.

-Oh, is that so, kid?

-Hey! I'm not a… ok a guess I am still technically a kid…

I saw Vader and Ahsoka coming back. The man was now wearing what would otherwise be a comfortable set of black Jedi robes but I don't think he can feel it from within his suit. He looked like a robot Jedi or something.

-A robot Jedi, Wren? Really?

-How did you know?

-The force works in complicated ways.

-Elaborate.

-I can read minds.

-You can do what?

-I won't say it again. Ezra, I believe your master and the rest of your friends are approaching.

I looked in the direction he was looking at, but I saw nothing.

-Behind you Sabine.

I looked behind me as Vader suggested and I did indeed see a cloud of smoke coming our way. When it stopped, I could see several people getting of speeders. Hera, Kenan and Zeb were on two. Master Kenobi and a young blond boy were on the other and finally, Padme and Leia were on the last.

**Note: The first letter in each character's name is the one used when they talk. For Luke and Leia, their whole names are used. **

V-Now that everyone is here I can proceed with the briefing?

Z-Who but you in charge?

V-The fact that I am the only one who knows of these operations.

H-Okay, so what are these operations?

V-Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan should go check on a fellow Jedi master that survived the purges. I sense she will soon require an extraction. Obi Wan, Padme, Leia and Luke should stay here, we have much to discuss and their training should start soon. As for the rest of the Specters, one of my commanders was sent to Ryloth to assist the rebels there. He disappeared. Look into it. And lastly, I need to talk to Sabine and Ezra for a minute. Is that okay?

(Both)-That's fine.

V-That is good. I will send you the details of your respective missions via hologram. Now, if you two would follow me please…

S-Okay Vader, what do you want?

V-I have sensed something in you Sabine. That something is most peculiar.

S-What exactly is that?

E-Yeah, what are you talking about?

V-Ezra, I believe your friend here is force sensitive. I would like to test her blood for (ugh) mediclorians.

S-Medi-what now?

E-Mediclorians. They are something I don't really know much about.

V-I don't like talking about them either. They bore me. Almost as much as Senate meetings. Anyways what you need to know is the following. The higher you mediclorian count is, the more attuned you are with the force.

S-And you need blood for this test?

V-Yes, it should only take a minute to finish.

S-Where did this suspicion of yours come from exactly?

V-I spoke with the ghost of a long dead former Sith, Darth Revan.

E-Former Sith?

V-Yes. Like me, he realized the errors of his Sith ways and set himself on the right path. He told me you have strong blood ties with house Visla.

S-Many Mandalorians do.

V-He also told me he recognized your name. Apparently, his name can be found on your family tree. He told me he is a predecessor of yours.

S-And because of that, you think I have the force?

V-Precisely. If you aren't sure, perhaps the test results will give you your answer.

E-Can I take it too?

V-As you wish.

**Five minutes of testing later:**

V-Well, we finally have the results.

S-Can we see?

V-Yes. Ezra you are 16.501. Close to Obi Wan's level of 17.000. And you Sabine, you are 17.981. Do you want to know mine?

E-Why not?

V-Mine is 24.863. Sabine and you are very powerful, but not as strong as me.

O-What do we do about it?

V-She is very strong with the force. I think she should be trained.

O-I agree but who is going to train her?

V-Ahsoka is taking Leia and I assume you will be taking Luke?

O-Yes, I would be honored to train him.

V-Very well. Kanan has Ezra and he is still a Padawan.

S-Who is left?

V-That leaves the Jedi we are looking for and me.

S-Who is it?

V-Aylaa Secura.

O-Didn't the 372nd kill her?

V- Apparently they didn't. Next time I see Bly I will congratulate him for having the strength to lie to my face.

E-Aylaa Secura? As in, the "hottest Jedi in the temple" according to Kanan?

V-He was not the only one with such opinions. Nearly every Padawan thought the same of her.

P-I'm not letting you get any ideas.

V-I'm not going.

P-Still. No. Ideas.

V-That could never possibly happen. It is as unlikely as liking the food from the Jedi temple.

O-Those meals are the only things giving me nightmares except Mustafar.

V-Speaking of Mustafar, you and I have to talk.

O-Not now.

V-Later then.

S-I'm still about training under you. Ahsoka, did you ever train under Vader?

A-Yes, he was my master for almost two years. And he was a very good one I assure you.

V-Thank you, Snips.

S-Do I have a say in this?

V-Obviously. You can wait until we recover Aylaa. Then you can choose between Kanan and me.

S-Why not her?

V-I'm sure she will be occupied with training Ezra. No Jedi ever takes two Padawans.

If he is implying what I think he is implying, I'm going to kill him. Preferably more than once.

S-Are you implying something, Sith?

V-I am not a Sith. Also, no, I'm totally not implying anything at all.

S-I won't believe you.

V-Then don't.

Wow. He was actually capable of being funny. Who knew. Training under him will definitely be a challenge. But I always welcome a challenge. I'm a Mandalorian after all… I should say something, he is looking at me.

V-Actually, I was looking at Leia, who so happened to be behind you at that moment. My apologies if you thought I was getting impatient.

S-Apology accepted. I have decided letting you run me through the basics may not be so bad after all.

V-Very well. When do you wish to begin?

S-I guess it couldn't hurt to start now.

E-Vader, if she turns to the dark side I will kill you.

V-Noted. I have no such intensions.

K-You better not.

A-Well, I trust Vader. I sense no deception from him.

O-Me and Vader have to talk. Don't you agree?

V-Yes I do.

Obi Wan and Vader left, followed closely by Padme, Leia and and the rest of the Specters returned to the ship, this time with an extra passenger. Ahsoka was going to come with us.

A-Actually, I'll take the Phantom.

S-What is up with you guys and mind reading?

E-Can you teach me?

A-I'm sure Vader can teach you a trick or two.

**Obi Wan's point of view:**

Padme, Leia, Luke, Vader, no Anakin and I were talking about the purges. To be fair, we had a lot to discuss. Luke was playing very close attention and asked many questions. To avoid confusing the young man, I kept referring to Anakin as "Vader", even if I hated it. Generally, it was going well, except the fact that Padme and Leia were furious.

Luke-Ben, how did my father die?

O-Until recently I believed that Vader murdered your father. But now I am unsure.

V-I never killed Anakin Skywalker. I spared his life and allowed him to escape. After that I headed to Mustafar, where I had my duel with Obi Wan.

Leia-So Anakin isn't dead?

V-I didn't kill him. I don't know if he is or if he isn't dead. How could I?

P-I'm sure we will find him. One day.

O-I sense that day is fast approaching.

V-Perhaps it is.

Luke-If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in the suit?

V-Me and Obi Wan had a duel on Mustafar after I chocked Padme by accident.

O-It wasn't an accident.

P-He was consumed with rage and hate. He had no idea what he was doing!

V-I appreciate the support, but I can fight my own battles.

Leia-(clears throat)

V-Oh story. Anyways, so Obi Wan won the duel, when he managed to cut of my arms and legs and sent me plummeting down to the fiery abyss.

Luke-He left you to burn alive? That's horrible Ben!

O-I had no choice. I was trying to protect Padme.

P-Who told you I needed protection? All you did was anger him more! I doubt you did anything other than frustrate him!

the outcome would have been different if you told you were coming or just hadn't shown up like that!

O- I was trying to protect **your** wife! I was doing **your **job!

V- You were…doing my…**job?My job**? I sold my own **soul** to Palpatine because I thought it would save her! I sold my soul and life to a madman to **help her! Save her! **I sacrificed everything I knew and everyone I loved for her and you say you actually did something? That you were trying to help? **Help**, of all things?

O-I made some small mistakes but I was doing what had to be done.

P-To save your order. You never cared about me, Anakin, Vader or even the twins! Bail told me everything! You were going to use the kids, just like you used me! You lied to everyone about everything and you know what? If you had actually **helped **Anakin when he **needed** you this wouldn't be happening!

V- You left me to burn alive in lava and die in the most painful way! Who drew their blade first on Mustafar first? YOU! I thought I killed my own wife for over a decade and a half because of your **lies!Lies! **

O-Vader please…

Leia- No! You can't say "please". You **took me** and my brother, lied to us our entire lives and if father hadn't found Ahsoka, you would have **used us** and made us **kill** him. Our own **father!** You dare talk to him like that,or even with to regret be here?

Luke-Your father?

Leia-No father. We are siblings.

Luke-Why didn't you say anything?

Leia-I didn't want to freak you out.

Luke-I'm not freaked out. I'm hyped!

V-Luke, your father wasn't my good friend as I said.

Luke-You lied?

V-I played along. Luke, your father isn't missing**, I am** your father.

Luke-What! How! Why didn't you…

V-Say something?Because I wanted to play along. This whole ordeal is obi Wan's fault!

O-You aren't their father Vader, Anakin Skywalker is their father.

V-Reconsider. Anakin would never kill you. Vader on the other hand…

O-I don't think so.

P-Guys can we all just relax?

V-**No.** Kenobi, leave this system and go back to your sand hut! If you go to Yoda, know that I will be playing him a visit. If you prefer me to talk in your language, Anakin will. Now leave, before my hand decides to reach for my blade.

O-You can't win Darth.

V-I am not Darth Vader! **I am Anakin Skywalker**. The brother you left for **dead**, the brother who you **forbid** visit his **mother** and the brother who's future you **ruined!** Now leave before I decide to leave **you** for dead!

O-Won't meet again.

V-Good. Now leave!

I left the system and returned to Tatoine. There was nothing I could do. I don't think I will ever see Anakin again but I'm glad to know he is still there.

**So what do you guys think? Luke just learned about his father in the good old way. I mean Vader's phrase from ESB "I am your father". Also, the words in bold during dialogue are for emphasis on words. I forgot to mention it at the start. Good thing is, Obi Wan is out of the way and Anakin isn't grumpy anymore.**

**Anakin-I'm not grumpy! I still hate him and I'm just triggered. Why didn't you have me burn him on Mustafar man? I wanted payback!**

**Qui-Gon-Revenge is the way of the Sith Anakin. Be careful. Don't let your emotions control you. Again.**

**Anakin-Sorry master. You know, I should go talk to Luke. And find Padme. I need cuddles. **

**Me-Well isn't that cute?**

**Qui-Gon-Yes, yes it is. It's almost as if the suit makes him look tougher than he is.**

**Anakin –I heard that!**

**Me-I know. We should talk later. **

**Anakin-Ok, I guess.**

**Me- Now where were we? Oh yeah, the epilogue. **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed. And yes, Sabine is now Anakin's Padawan. Isn't that exiting? Now I have to research lightsaber forms for the next chapter. Yay! Yeah, I should probably check Wookiepedia. Have a nice day guys and…**

**Anakin-Vader out!**


	19. Star wars redemption 19

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 1****9**

**Hey, this is me from the future, right before posting this. I didn't have time to proofread it so please, don't get mad because of grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you! **

**Hello everyone! I'm assuming you saw the message I posted. Again, in no way will I abandon this story or it's spin-off but uploads will have bigger time gaps between them until further notice.(AKA an announcement where I say things go back to normal). Ok, regarding the plot I have good and bad news. The bad news are that Vader doesn't want to be in this chapter. Says he has a "personal life" to get to. I don't buy it. Anyways, the good news are we get to spend with the (objectively) most hated character in SWR, Ezra Bridger. FYI I'm a Ezra fan so I'm not slandering the dude or anything. Yeah, let's just begin (Man it's weird without Vader dragging me in some off topic conversation).**

**Fellucia, Tagata, market district:**

**Ezra's point of view:**

Me, Kanan and Ahsoka had just landed on Tagata, a farming colony on Fellucia.** ( SW Battlefront 2 maps make it look like one don't complain if I'm wrong) **We were walking towards the market district in order to track down Master Aylaa Secura, a Jedi who has been hiding here since order 66. Ahsoka and Kanan were excited to see her although, I'm sure it's for completely different reasons. A Stormtrooper approached us and asked us if we needed any directions. Weird right? I mean why would he do that? Soon we obtained our Intel through one of Vader's contacts.

K-How did he set up this kind of Intel network in less than a day?

A-It is unwise to question Vader, or how he manages to do things.

E-Isn't it a little odd?

K-What?

E-Stromtroopers are being nice to people.

A-It isn't unheard of. There are many worlds where Stromtroopers are more relaxed and in some cases, even friends with the locals.

K-That is something I didn't expect.

A-Surely you know it's possible.

K-Not that. Look.

I looked where Kanan pointed and suddenly a chill ran up my spine. It was Maul. How and why would he be here?

A-Vader needs to hear about this. *opens communicator*

V-What?

A-Maul is here.

V-At this point, I'm not going to question it. It's probably plot armor.

K-Plot what?

V-Never mind. This is the second time he gets cut in half and he still lives.

E-Should we engage him?

V-No. I'm on my way there. It's time to finish what Kenobi never could.

A-When will you be here?

V-Soon *ends transmission*

**V-Yolowriter!**

**Y-Didn't you say you wanted some time off?**

**V-Can you use your author powers real quick?**

**Y-I'm not going to summon another Padme. Not after last time.**

**V-Not that! Also, we agreed not to talk about this.**

**Y-Sorry. What do you need?**

**V-Transport me to Tagata. Ahsoka needs help.**

**Y-Roger roger! *teleports Vader***

**Vader's point of view:**

I arrived on Tagata almost immediately (yes, author powers are OP). Maul was standing next to Stromtroopers who were cautiously looking at my Jedi companions behind their backs. They recognized my suit (and me) in it as soon as they saw me.

**Note: Vader always wears his suit on missions so no one knows who he really is **

They turned towards me and did the most unexpected thing I could have possibly imagined. They started shooting at Maul. I quickly rushed in to help them and I soon found myself participating in a lightsaber duel with the not-so-former Sith. Our crimson blades struck and stuck again and again without progress being made. I was on a full defensive. There was only one thing that could save me now. The high ground. It saved Obi Wan when he was too weak and it shall save me now that I am fighting. Honestly, Darth Maul would stand no chance against me if I was actively trying to kill him. Instead, I was getting him to focus on me so the others could safely extract Aylaa. I sensed another dark side presence through the force. _Of all people… it had to be her. Second Sister… _She was fending off both Kanan and Ezra. Ahsoka had moved forward and had found Aylaa. I felt it. At the same time Maul tried to jump over me. _What an idiot… _He was yet again legless and I couldn't ignore his cries for help.

As I placed him in the Imperial shuttle I heard Ahsoka cry out in agony. Second Sister had stabbed her in the chest. After that moment everything went by in a blur. Before I knew it the Inquisitor was shifting her lightsaber, trying to get into a defensive position and desperately seeking a way to defend herself. The battle didn't last. I destroyed her lightsaber by cutting it through the middle and knocked her out. I ran to Ahsoka's side and could sense her presence becoming weaker.

A-Master…Thank you. For…everything.

V-Ahsoka I won't leave you! Just like you never left me, I will never leave you!

A-May the force be with you…Skyguy.

V-Ahsoka, we are going to get out of this I promise. You'll be okay. You'll be okay.

A-Master…

She never got to finish that sentence. Now she was laying on the ground, eyes shut. I couldn't stand it! Not again! I couldn't lose her again! I threw my helmet on the ground and I did the most reasonable thing, I started crying.

V-*Sob*Ahsoka, please get up…get up please.*Sob* No…no*Sob*Ahsoka…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

At that moment I felt something spark inside of me. I focused on Ahsoka's force presence. I don't know how I did it, but with the help of the force, it was growing stronger.

V-I won't let you go! You deserve better!

I shut my eyes as well. I once again harnessed the power of the force and I sensed it…Her wounds…were healing. In front of my eyes. I tried harder and harder until…

A-Master?What happened?

V-Snips, it's okay, you're safe. Everything will be alright. Don't you worry?

A-Master…***hugs Anakin* **I'm not going anywhere.

V-Except the medical wing at base.

A-(Sigh)Always the worried one Master.

V-It's my job Snips. Now come on, we are leaving.

**Ezra's point of view:**

I was knocked out by Second Sister. When I woke up I turned towards where I last saw Ahsoka. And I saw the craziest thing. Vader had taken his helmet off. I looked and I saw his face. I couldn't believe it…

**Yeah, Vader's identity has been revealed! Ezra will soon recognize him and a confrontation is in order. Also, did Anakin just save someone from dying? Yes he did! **

**Sidious-I told you it was true!**

**V-Shut it!... Well you are here so I might as well *ignites saber***

**S-Wait! What are you doing?**

**V-What I should have done a movie and a half ago!**

**Y-Hold it! Without him we can't have the epic duel at the finale of the story. And you know we need those reviews.**

**V-Fine. Can I at least leave him for dead?**

**Y-That's acceptable**

**V-*Throws Sidious out of his office's window***

**Y- Can we get back on track please?**

**V-Yes, I'm done.**

**Y-Good. ****Again, sorry for the delay guys. This will probably keep happening for a while. Until next time ! Yolowriter out!**


	20. Star wars redemption 20

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Chapter ****20**

**Hi everyone! I hope you are having a fantastic day and if you are not, then stick around as well. Star Wars makes my day better. So, let's get to the point. I made a mistake in the last chapter. I recently finished Jedi: Fallen Order and at the end (spoiler warning) the second sister dies. Therefore, she cannot be in the story. Just assume it's some other Inquisitor until I go back and fix it. If you didn't see Second Sister mentioned anywhere then I have already fixed my small mistake. Okay, without further ado, the newest chapter begins.**

**Fellucia, Tagata, market district:**

**Aylaa Secura's point of view:**

At first this day seemed like every other day. An ordinary, boring day. But then, I saw someone I never expected to see again. Ahsoka Tano and two other humans, who claimed to be Jedi, came to Fellucia. Ahsoka came up to me and said hello. She pretended not to know me so she doesn't blow my cover and then proceeded to explain their plan to extract me. And then things only went downhill from there. I felt it. A dark sider was here. Then I spotted an Imperial shuttle and Darth Maul came out, accompanied by an Inquisitor. And then, things became far worse. I was shivering. The cold. The darkness emitting from every fiber of his being. Suddenly I froze in fear as I saw him. Darth Vader was now standing right behind the two other Jedi. As the Inquisitor moved in Ahsoka's companions proceeded to engage her and Ahsoka tried to protect me. I found myself flying through the sky and hit a wall. Everything went completely black.

**After the battle, Vader's point of view:**

As I put my helmet back in place I spotted Aylaa. She was unconscious and from the way she was laying on the ground it was obvious someone hit her with a force push. Ahsoka, now fully awake and on her feet helped me wake her and Kanan up. I had already sensed that Ezra was no longer unconscious. We carried Aylaa to the ship and flew off, leaving a legless Maul and an unconscious Sixth Sister behind us.

**(Time skip)**

Ahsoka was talking to me and was asking all types of questions about what happened. After a long discussion, we concluded it must have been some form of super force healing. Kanan was comforting Ezra but I sensed something was wrong with the boy. I went to talk to him and Ahsoka went to Aylaa's side, trying once again to wake her up.

**Ezra's point of view:**

I was talking with Kanan about what I saw. Unfortunately, while I was in the middle of making my point, Vader came towards us.

E-Kanan, I'm telling you it's him! I saw his face, don't you believe me?

K-I don't know. Besides, if Vader is who you say he is, why hasn't he told us yet?

V-Tell you about what exactly?

E-Don't lie. I saw your face. You are Master Skywalker aren't you?

K-Sorry Vader, I keep trying to tell him that Master Skywalker is dead but he isn't listening.

V-How…unfortunate. I don't know what you believe you saw Padawan, but sometimes our eyes deceive us.

E-I know what I saw okay?

V-What you think you saw. You aren't sure are you?

E-Um…not exactly…

V-See? He just proved my point. Now if you will excuse me, Master Secura is waking up and I must see her.

K-Ezra didn't mean to offend you lord Vader.

V-It is fine. Now I must go. I trust you can handle your apprentice Kanan Jarus.

K-Of course.

And with that, Vader left us and slowly walked back to Ahsoka and Master Secura.

**Note: When two characters whose names start with the same letter talk in the same dialogue I will distinguish them for you. From now on, whenever this occurs AS stands for Aylaa Secura and A for Ahsoka.**

**Aylaa Secura's point of view:**

I woke up to the most frightening sight imaginable. Vader was staring at me through the red lenses of his mask. The sound his breathing made filled the room. I was too scared to even move. I didn't know what to do.

V-Master Secura. I'm glad you have decided to finally join us.

AS-I will never join you and your Inquisitors Vader!

V-My apologies. You haven't heard the news?

AS-What news?

V-I no longer serve the Empire or the Emperor. And I'm trying to redeem myself as well as fix my many mistakes.

AS-I don't buy it. If you aren't with Sidious why did you knock me out?

V-I didn't. It probably was Darth Maul.

AS-Sure sure. And you want me to join you why, exactly?

V-Ahsoka, Ezra, Kanan and I are trying to rebuild the Jedi order.

AS-That is the greatest lie if the decade.

A-Actually, I can confirm that.

AS-Ahsoka, even if you are trying to do this it doesn't mean he is on your side.

A-Well, he wants to destroy the Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy, as well as fix his many mistakes.

AS-He mentioned that.

A-Master, with all due respect, Vader is our ally and I believe he has changed.

AS-Believe what you want.

V-Aylaa, can you at least hear us out?

AS-Do I have a choice?

V-No. Now, what I am about to reveal is very sensitive information that must never be repeated.

AS-How important could this possibly be?

A-Very important. It's about Anakin.

AS-Anakin? He is still alive?

V-Yes. I am very much alive, I assure you.

AS-You can't be Skywalker! He was…

V-The brave, powerful Jedi. The Hero with no fear, the most powerful in the order, an excellent friend, loving, caring, passionate. Must I go on?

As-There is no way you are Anakin.

V-If you don't believe me then I shall prove it. ***slowly takes mask off* **

AS-No. No it can't be. No no no … this isn't happening.

V-Regardless of what I have done, I am willing to fix my mistakes. But I need the help of every Jedi out there. Including you.

AS-You have a lot of explanations to give, Skywalker.

A-She is right Master.

V-Very well then. It all started…

**One eternity (or however long it takes to narrate from AOTC all the way to SWR in detail) later:**

AS-…

V-Aylaa?

AS-I'm okay. That was a lot to take in at once.

A-You did ask Master Secura.

AS-When we arrive at the base I am definitely taking a walk to clear my head.

V-That is acceptable.

**Atolon, Rebel base, Sabine's point of view:**

When the Phantom landed on the pad Vader came out first. He looked intimidating as always and was followed by Ezra, Ahsoka and Kanan. The last person to come out of the ship was a blue Twi'lek. _Could she be the Jedi master Vader was talking about?_ Vader's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he spoke, addressing the crowd.

V-Soldiers of the rebel Alliance, this is Jedi master Aylaa Secura, our newest ally. I expect everyone to treat her as well as the rest of the Jedi with respect. Another announcement is that we now have confirmation the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is alive.

**Note: When the first letter of a character's name doesn't appear is means that they are not important, like a Stormtrooper, Rebel soldier and all the rest.**

-Anakin Skywalker?

-Like, the Hero with no fear?

-Where is he?

V-His location has not yet been discovered but we will find him soon, before the Empire. They are unaware that he is alive.

-A pretty good head start.

-*claps continuously *

As the crowd started clapping after Vader's speech, most likely not because of who was talking but because of the good news, I approached him.

S-You are back.

V-Safe and sound. Sabine, I would like you to meet Jedi master Aylaa Secura.

S-A pleasure to meet you, master Secura.

AS-Vader, you didn't tell me you had an apprentice.

V-She started training under me less than a day ago.

AS-I see. A pleasure to meet you too.

S-Thank you master.

AS-Vader, how exactly are we going to split this up?

S-Split what up?

A-Training classes. We have decided that every master should train every apprentice in what the know better. For example, I will handle combat classes. Aylaa will handle Jedi customs and Meditation and Kanan will teach everyone about Sorsu.

S-Form 3? Didn't you just say you will handle combat classes?

A-Well, Kanan know Form 3 a little better than I do.

AS-When we find Master Yoda what we he take?

V-I was planning for him to take Luke.

AS-Who is Luke?

V-My son.

AS-You have a son?

V-Yes, do you remember when I told you about my duel with Obi Wan?

AS-You did remind me a lot.

V-Well, Padme survived Mustafar and was in a coma for the next seventeen years.

AS-She missed out on some stuff.

V-I was unaware that Luke even existed. When I found out I, princess Leia and Snips set course for Tatoine to go find him and we bumped into the Specters. The rebel cell Sabine and those two **(points at Kanan and Ezra)** belong to.

A-Master we could use Obi Wan here.

V-What?

A-He could help us with defense classes.

V-Absolutely not! He left to burn to burn alive in the hell that is Mustafar! I forbid you from even contacting him! Do you understand?

A-…Yes Master.

AS-Anyone else I should get to know?

V-Pretty much everyone. But I am warning you, don't let them get ideas.

AS-(Sigh)

V-I'm not kidding. Just today I chocked two to near death for eying Padme.

A-That will not help with your reputation.

V-If they didn't want to get chocked then they shouldn't have laid eyes on my wife.

AS-For Sith standards I'm assuming they got away with it.

V-I am not a Sith.

AS-You know what I mean Vader.

V-I think I do. Anyways I have many people to talk to so Ahsoka here will show you around. When you are done evaluate Sabine. I wish to know where to focus during our lessons.

AS-Will do.

**Corusaunt, Senate building, Bail Organa's point of view:**

As I was walking down the halls of the Senate building in order to reach the meeting room **(that is how I call the big room with the flying pods) **a Stormtrooper stopped me.

-Senator, the Emperor is making an announcement. He has ordered all members of the Imperial Senate to hurry to the meeting room at once.

-Of course. I was already headed there.

The trooper nodded and got out of my way. _Why is Palpatine calling an emergency meeting? Has something happened?_ Soon I had reached the meeting room and sat at my seat. The Emperor began his speech, as if on cue.

-Members of the Imperial Senate! I come to you with terrible news. Lord Vader has betrayed us. During his assault he was supported by rebel soldiers. The attempt on my life has convinced me that this war has dragged on for too long! In order to keep my Empire from destabilizing this Senate ,and the rebel supporters hidden within it, are to be immediately dismantled! From now on regional governors have complete control over their territories. Return to your respective planets. This meeting has come to an end.

I was utterly shocked. I couldn't even move. Without the Senate the rebellion was going to lose a lot of it's influence and fast. _I have to warn the Alliance! This is so very bad… What do I do, what do I do? _

**Hi guys. Not too much has happened in this chapter but these are just fillers. Darth Maul's return will be fully explained next time and with the Senate destroyed the rebels are in a seriously bad position. Also, I should clarify that a large time skip is bound to happen soon. These are the final chapters before it does happen. The reason a time skip will happen is because I don't want to mingle around the issue of Vader not being trusted by anyone and I want to move to more interesting things, like the actual war between the Empire and the Rebels. As a last note for anyone who wants to know Vader plans to resurrect the Jedi order. Now, I'm thinking about adding Cal Kestis into this but I'm not sure. Before I go, don't forget to review and leave me a comment on the story. And with that, Yolowriter out!**


	21. Star wars redemption 21

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Hello there! Welcome back everyone! See Vader? I told you I was going to complete this!**

**V-I suppose you did. I just didn't believe you.**

**Y-You should have. As well as anyone else who had lost faith.**

**V-So, what is this chapter about?**

**Y-This my friend, is the final filer chapter before a big time skip in the story.**

**V-Why will there be a time skip?**

**Y-It exists so I don 't need to write another twenty chapters explaining the thoughts others have about you.**

**V-But the readers will miss out on so many cool adventures!**

**Y-That is what anthology stories are for.**

**V-A new story?**

**Y-Let me finish this one first dude. But I am thinking about it. What do you guys think?**

**V-Yes, leave a review and tell us, Yolowriter loves reading your thoughts!**

**Y-He reads them more than I do. Anyways, this chapter will probably be longer than usual.**

**V-A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.**

**Y-Okay, let's do this thing!**

**Note: This is me from the future, after finishing this very, very long chapter. If you want to know what happens but don't want to read almost five thousand words then I have something just for you. Scroll down to the epilogue and find a list. It contains all the important events in the chapter in bullet points. If you do want to read this, then just know I haven't done any proofreading and I won't. Not for five thousand words! The point is, please excuse any mistakes I may have made. And enjoy the chapter!**

**Atolon, Rebel base, Sabine's point of view:**

I didn't expect master Secura to pose as much of a challenge compared to Vader, so her skill most definitely surprised me. We fought for a bit she had the upper hand for the entirety of the fight up until that point. I was about to lose, I knew it. I saw it last moment. Her blade was less than an inch for my ribs and then…

V-Got youAylaa!

S-Master! What are you doing here?

V-Watching your back, my young apprentice.

AS-This is unfair, It's outrageous! I can't take you both!

V-That's the point (sergeant).

**Y-(Sigh)**

**V-Fine. It's your story, so I'll stop.**

**Y-Thank you!**

AS-Well, I yield. I won't waste my energy in a futile effort.

V-See Padawan? It is wise to know when to surrender.

S-My first lesson for the day I guess.

AS-I suppose.

V-Well, now that my work here is done, I want to go talk to my wife. Excuse me please.

**5 minutes later, Padme's quarters, Vader's point of view:**

I entered the quarters in a good mood. I would finally have time to spend with my wife, I thought. I thought it was going to be a good time. If only I knew how wrong I was. It wasn't just good, it was amazing! When I went in I hugged her and removed my helmet. I had missed being able to sniff her hair, touch her hand, or even talk to her since we didn't get any alone time during our trip or stay here.

V-It's good to see you angel!

P-Ani! You are finally back.

V-Took me too long didn't it?

P-Yes. Way too long. So, how did the mission go?

V-It went great! We found and extracted Aylaa safely, with very little resistance.

P-For you, a whole armada is little resistance.

V-It was only Darth Maul and another Inquisitor. The best part is, the troopers that were with them helped us. Most got cut down though.

P-Well, what happened to Ahsoka?

V-The Inquisitor killed her.

P-I saw her land with you. I didn't think ghosts would walk, or be solid.

V-Well, you see that's the weird part. I don't know what I did, but somehow I saved her. I saved her from dying Padme.

P-You didn't use the dark side did you?

V-What? No! That's why it's weird! I always thought that this was a dark side power, not a light side one.

P-Ani, I have no idea how force powers work but surely the force doesn't make distinctions. If I was the force, I would make both the dark and the light equally powerful.

V-Padme you are a genius! *kisses her*What you are proposing is revolutionary!

P-What did I say?

V-Well, you just said that in order for balance in the two sides of the force there must be equal power in both. So, by taking this to it's logical extreme, there must be a light side version of all dark powers and vice-versa! This could chance how we view the force!

P-Wow, I didn't know I had it in me!

V-What can I say Angel? You always inspired me.

P-Thanks.

C3PO-Oh my! Lord Vader is here! We will be destroyed for sure!

V-What?

P-Oh, I forgot to tell you, Threepio is here!

V-What about R2?

R2D2-*happy beeping*

V-I'm so glad to see you R2!

C3PO-R2? Why would lord Vader be glad to see you?

R2-*beeps continuously*

C3PO-What do you mean my memory was erased? I assure you I don't remember such a thing ever happening!

P-You just proved his point.

C3PO-Oh! This still doesn't explain why lord Vader is here.

P-He is my husband, and…

C3PO-But he killed master Anakin!

V-No, C3PO, **I** am your maker!

C3PO-Nooooooooooooooooooo!

P-I was going to sugarcoat it.

V-If you do it with him, who says you won't be doing it with the twins too?

P-Very funny Anakin.

V-*clears throat* "Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Vader."

R2-*beeps happily*

V-If I was still a Sith I'd chop you up for that buddy.

P-What did he say?

V-That his cringe detectors just got cranked up to eleven (out of ten)!

P-*laughs uncontrollably*

V-You are making fun of me. Never make fun of a Sith lord! R2, C3PO leave us.

C3PO-Mistress Padme?

P-He's kidding. Go, it's fine.

V-I will show you the true power of the dark side! *tickles Padme to near death*

P-*between laughter* I… Stop… stop it, I'll… I'll *bursts in laughter again*

V-*stops when he senses Ahsoka*

A-In the name of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest my lord!

P-Please! I'm too weak!

V-Stop making fun of me! I swear I will start tickling you both!

P-I'm so sorry my lord! I didn't mean to offend someone as "powerful" as you!

A-I'm leaving. I'm not in the mood for tickles.

V-Run Jedi! I am too strong for you!

P-No lord Vader! "Please, don't kill me"

V-I've had enough nonsense Senator! Time to show you how the Sith rule!

**Y-I'm cutting this here because the story is rated T and not M. We'll be cutting over to the Senate himself to see what he is up to:**

**Imperial Palace, Narrator's point of view, two minutes after the Senate meeting of chapter 20 (running parallel to the rest of this):**

Sidious-You have failed me for the last time, my foolish apprentice!

Maul-My ma…master! Forgive me!

Sidious-No, you fool. There will be no forgiveness for you!

Maul-No. Let me…prove…myself! *gets struck by Sith lightning*

Sidious-*continuous cackling*

Maul-Ahhhhhhhhh! *dies*

Sidious-Perhaps an Inquisitor will do better than you, my old apprentice.

Ninth Sister-Your excellency. What is my bidding?

Sidious-Now that Darth Maul is dead, I wish for you to kill Darth Vader. Take as many Inquisitors as you need.

Ninth Sister-Yes, my master. I will do as you command.

Sidious-Good, Inquisitor…Very good. *cackles uncontrollably*

**Atolon, Rebel base, Vader's point of view:**

P-Anakin that was incredible!

V-Well, I admit, I am pretty amazing!

P-Sure you are!

V-I should go. Rebel command wanted to speak with me when I arrived and I am already very late.

P-I was hoping you would have time for another "power demonstration".

V-We will have time for that later, my Angel. Oh, before I forget, tell the twins I wish to speak with them when I'm done talking to the rebels.

P-Yes, "my lord".

V-Don't push it. You may receive more demonstrations if you disobey.

P-*kisses Anakin*

**5 minutes later:**

As I was walking in the corridors of the rebel base, I noticed soldiers doing their best to stay out of my way. They were still afraid of me… I sighed and kept on moving. When I entered the command room the rebel leaders here in the middle of a heated argument and it seemed to involve me.

Mon Mothma-…I know that your highness but he can't just stroll around the base as if owns the place!

Leia-If this about those two troopers…

V-Not this again! For the last time, I didn't even kill them!

Akbar- Still, you had no right!

V-If they did not want me to choke them they should have kept their hands and eyes to themselves.

Mon Mothma-What do you mean by that?

V-I mean they had no right to even attempt laying eyes on my wife, or even the decency to keep their hands to themselves.

Akbar-You have a wife?

V-Yes, and your troops didn't even have the decency to leave her be.

Leia-Did they like…hit on her?

V-They were about to. And, honestly because it was about my family, I should have killed them both.

Akbar-Lord Vader, surely such extreme measures are unnecessary.

V-If your men stop whispering about me and my wife behind my back and whenever they think I can't hear them and instead, focus on the fact that we are all allies and have a common goal then I promise, the choking will stop.

Mon Mothma-I suppose that is fair. To be honest, we did wish to talk about this with them, but we haven't gotten a chance yet.

V-Well perhaps if I impress your troops they will accept me.

Leia-Impress them how?

V-By performing a seemingly impossible task, or assist in a hard mission.

Akbar-We originally had a plan for a supply run on Mandalor but now that security has been tripled it would be suicide to try it.

V-Give me two hours. It will be done.

Leia-Lord Vader, surely you don't wish to put yourself in such high risk.

V-On the contrary, if this helps the rebel troopers understand that we are all on the same side and should work as a team then I will gladly do it.

Mon Mothma-Very well lord Vader. If you insist.

V-Please send me the information as soon as possible.

Leia-I disagree. I don't think…

V-This meeting is adjourned.

Akbar-That's my line!

V-Oh, I don't think so.

Leia-Lord Vader could we discuss the details of the mission? I would like to help you formulate a battle plan.

V-Of course your highness. Right away.

**20 minutes later, Ezra's point of view:**

Sabine and I were both training under master Secura and Kanan for the time being, in order to "hone our skills" and "practice our moves". As if we need more practice! All I've done today is practice, duel, meditate and practice. Nothing else except training. Sabine and I were dueling when I sensed Vader coming up from behind me. His practice blade locked onto mine and his brute strength was too much for me. I lost my balance and fell on the floor.

V-You must hone your reflexes Ezra. If I was an Inquisitor I would have followed up with a series of attacks that would most definitely be fatal. You should practice further and exercise to prepare yourself for a surprise attack.

S-Not half bad master.

E-I…I guess you are right Vader. I suppose I should shift more focus to that.

V-I am glad to see you are taking my advice seriously.

S-Honestly, I was glad enough when I saw him fall on the floor for like, the fifth time this hour.

K-You shouldn't have done that. He was focusing.

S-Kanan, you know I would have beaten him in the end.

AS-She is arrogant and rash, something that could lead her to make a wrong move during battle and possibly prove fatal.

V-Sabine, you mustn't let your arrogance lead you. In my duel with Kenobi, it was my downfall. Do not let it be yours too.

S-Yes master.I promise I'll be more careful next time.

V-Just make sure this doesn't happen in a real fight or there may not be a next time.

S-Will do. Should I go and practice meditation now?

V-Of course. You deserve your rest.

S-Thanks.

V-And as I said, I got your back.

K-*frowns*You should let her fight on her own and hone her skills.

V-Soon enough she will be more skilled than you. I don't require your advice Jarus.

K-Whatever you say Vader.

V-I'm glad we agree.

I was listening in on their conversation with great interest. Honestly, I kind of like Vader a little bit. I do believe he will do a great job with Sabine. I mean, they are so much alike and he has had his fair share of experiences with mistakes involving emotions, that is for sure. I got closer and Kanan turned to me and said I should go rest a bit so we can train more later. Vader turned and went on his way, leaving us alone with our thoughts.

**Leia Organa's point of view:**

I called dad and told him to come see me in my room. I wanted to talk to him. I don't like the idea of him going on a solo mission, especially one as dangerous as the one he was taking now. And it would be his first mission! We talked a bit about it after the meeting but he brushed me of and told me not to worry. I can't just not worry about my own dad going on a suicide mission!

V-Hello Leia.

Leia-Dad we need to talk.

V-Is this about the mission? I told you not to worry about me.

Leia-I'm your daughter! I'll always worry.

V-I must do this alone.

Leia-From what mom said you always formed a plan before hitting a target and it always was a well-organized operation.

V-Leia, if you want you can go get me another clone army.

Leia-You have the Stormtroopers.

V –I won't put innocent men to their impending dooms.

Leia-What about your doom dad?

V-I can take it.

Leia-Well **I** can't. Come on, take some reinforcements with you. For me daddy. Please?

V-Are you going to be using those puppy eyes often?

Leia-Is it not effective?

V-I should have known. Me and your mother were both very stubborn in the old days. I can only imagine what a combination must be like.

Leia-Mom was stubborn?

V-More like determined, single minded and persistent

Leia-Oh. That's something…

V-That you won't tell her I said.

Leia-On one condition. You take troopers with you.

V-Okay, I'll take some troops with me. Padme's wrath is far worse than mine ever was, times five.

Leia-*laughs*

V-I better get going. I still have to talk to Luke, R2, Padme and Ahsoka.

Leia-Bye dad!

V-I'll see you soon little one.

Leia-I'm not little!

V-Oh, I don't think so.

And with that, dad got up and left my room. I was relieved. At least someone would be backing him up. Well, I had to take my mind off him so I got back to work.

**2 minutes later, R2's point of view:**

**Note: I'm making this decision mid-chapter. When we see the world through a droid's point of view I'll have them talk normally, so keep in mind only people who know binary can understand them. In this case, Padme doesn't understand a thing R2 says.**

I was very excited to have my owner back. After what had happened to him I thought I wouldn't see him ever again. I was devastated. Or ,as devastated as a droid can be I guess. Me, Threepio and miss Padme were watching the holo-vid of their wedding. I honestly had forgotten how he looked like back then. Just as I was about to say something when master Anakin walked in the room.

R2-Hi master!

V-Hey R2! Hi Angel.

C3PO-Sir I am so excited to see you! We were watching an old holo-vid. Would you like to join us?

V-What's the video about?

P-Our wedding. Turns out R2 kept it in his memory banks all these years.

V-Good job R2. You just managed to make me emotional.

R2-Is that not a good thing?

V-I was being sarcastic buddy.

R2-Okay.

P-What are you guys talking about?

V-How beautiful you are, Angel.

P-I doubt R2 would think I am beautiful.

V-Hm. Maybe it's just a fact, rather than an opinion.

P-Smooth.

C3PO-Shoud we leave, master Ani?

V-What do you say Padme?

P-I don't want to talk. Just kiss me already.

C3PO-Should we…

R2-That means yes.

V-I agree with R2.

R2-Told you so.

P-We'll see you later.

R2-Okay!

Me and Threepio, who is my best buddy, even if I don't always let him know that left master Ani and mistress Padme to themselves. We went outside and proceeded towards the workshop to get a good oil bath. We both needed it.

**3 hours later, Vader's point of view:**

I was laying in bed with Padme. If someone had asked me anything about her a month ago I would have snapped their neck in an instant and then procceded to meditate, trying not to think about her. Then I would get even more depressed than before. But now, now I was laying in bed with her again and we loved each other. I wasn't dependent on my suit, I had my wife back, many of my friends had forgiven me, I was rebuilding the Jedi order and I even had kids! My life couldn't be more perfect than this moment. Then, I decided to break the silence because I wanted to hear her beautiful voice again.

V-You haven't lost your touch, Angel.

P-You remembered all my spots. How come?

V-There are things that I will never forget, your spots included.

P-Anakin!

V-What?

P-Ugh, you know what? It's nothing.

V-What is it?

P-I'm slightly embarrassed, that's all.

V-Is there something you want to tell me?

P-I just don't want you going on that mission by yourself.

V-I'll be fine. I will take a group with me.

P-How come?

V-Leia used puppy eyes.

P-*laughs* I suppose I know how to persuade you then.

V-*laughs* I guess you do Angel.

P-Who knew that the mighty Darth Vader's weakness was his daughter's puppy eyes?

V-Well Senator. Don't forget the demonstrations I have given you. If you don't the situation to repeat, don't step out of line again.

P-Oh I would very much like another demonstration, my lord.

V-Let me teach you a lesson then, Senator.

**Several hours later:**

P-I really enjoyed the lesson, my lord.

V-I know Angel, I know.

After a small conversation I left the room. I had lost track of time and wanted to go see Luke and Ahsoka so I did just that. I wish I could have stayed with Padme. During the war I hated having to leave her. But, duty was duty. And it still is. I was heading down the hallway when I heard a young rebel pilot swearing angrily. I stepped into the hangar to satisfy my curiosity and found out that the boy, who was about Luke's age was utterly failing at fixing his broken X-wing. He had stuck his head underneath the ship and was trying to identify the problem. People who knew me well would admit that fixing things was my favorite thing to do back in the days of the clone wars. It still is. I sent a message to Ahsoka to through the force to quickly check on her and she told me not to worry, she was teaching Luke the basics of form 5. I decided to make a stop and help the rebel pilot.

V-Do you need any help?

Wedge Antilles- Kriffing motor. You see I've been trying to fix it all day but it ain't working.

V-Allow me to help you out.

Wedge-You good with fighters?

V-Yes, quite good with fixing them.

As I said that, I turned my respirator back on, I had previously put it on mute in order to not disturb anyone or alert them to my presence. The funny thing is that before the pilot heard my respirator he was talking to me as if I was a random soldier willing to help him out. When he did, he accidentally hit his head on the X-wing's belly.

Wedge Antilles-Lord…lord Vader?

V-Yes?

Wedge Antilles-I…I didn't realize I was talking to you sir.

V-It is fine. I actually preferred it when you spoke to me like I was another soldier.

Wedge Antilles-May I ask why, sir.

V-We are all soldiers here. I hold no rank in this alliance so you have no reason to address me as anything else than another soldier. It is what I am after all.

W-Sorry sir, um…lord Vader.

V-As I said, can I help you with anything?

W-Well, I think the motor has an issue but I can't figure out why.

V-Let me take a look.

This Wedge seemed like a nice person. He and I started scanning the fighter's belly for problems, but found none on the outside.

V-Wedge, I'm going to need you to back away. I'll lift this thing so we can get a better look.

W-How are you going to lift an entire ship? Nobody here is that strong.

V-Observe.

Wedge backed off and I begun lifting the fighter up with the force. I did it slowly, so I didn't accidentally hit something. While this was a piece of cake for me, it was a miracle for Wedge.

W-Wow. Just wow. How…how did you do that?

V-The force. It was most notably used by the Jedi during the clone wars.

W-I've heard stories of the Jedi but I didn't really believe them. It seemed to farfetched until now.

V-Not many have this power. If is a great gift.

W-What exactly is the force?

V-To quote my old master, "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

**Note: I know that the events of "A New Hope" haven't and will never happen in this universe but Vader is able to break the fourth wall. He knows about the movies and cringes along with all of us that watch the prequels. (FYI I like the prequels) It is logical to assume that he knows of this quote, AKA I told it to him.**

W-So a mystical thing that gives people superpowers.

V-Among other things.

W-What else does it do?

V-The force is a pathway to many abilities. Explaining something no one in the galaxy has, does, or ever will understand fully is a difficult task.

W-So, definitions vary a bit.

V-The specifics do indeed vary but the basic concept is the same.

W-Okay. Is there anyone else who can do what you do?

V-Yes. Your friend Luke, my old apprentice Ahsoka, all remaining Jedi and unfortunately, the Emperor.

W-The Emperor?

V-Yes. But do not worry. His powers are weakening every day and I am already more powerful than he is.

W-So, if we have a bunch of Jedi and you, who can destroy him what are we waiting for?

V-If we kill him corrupt politicians, governors or Grand Moths will inevitably take his place. We either destroy the Empire as a whole, or defeat him and take the diplomatic approach which isn't the best option considering the entire galaxy is preparing for a mass-scale war right now.

W-Okay. That actually makes a lot of sense. So, should we fix my fighter?

V-I did so while talking to you. The wiring got slightly fried. I replaced the cable.

W-When did you do that? You didn't even put it back down.

V-I used the force.

W-Oh. Well, thanks for the help, lord Vader.

V-You are welcome. I always like fixing or remodeling things. If you wish it, I can help you modify and personalize your fighter one day.

W-Maybe some day.

V-Perhaps. Now if you will excuse me, I must go.

W-I'll see you around lord Vader.

_Huh? Who knew giving a lesson about the force could be done while fixing a fighter? Oh well. I suppose I don't know everything yet._ I left the hangar area and went over to where Luke and Ahsoka were. I hadn't exactly spoken a lot with him and I wanted to make a good first impression. I arrived at the sparring area in the middle of their lesson so I stayed in the corner, quietly watching my son and Snips parry each other's blows. Luke was doing surprisingly well against Ahsoka, who was holding nothing back. That was as surprising as Luke's performance. The duel ended with Ahsoka being the victor, but the difference between their skill levels was almost none. Ahsoka was good but it took her years of training in the temple and Luke had almost won against her with no real training. I went up to them and they both greeted me with a tired wave of the hand.

V-Hello Luke, Ahsoka.

A-Hi…master.

Luke-Hey dad, what's up?

V-I was supposed to check on you guys hours ago but I forgot. At least I'm here now right?

A-Let me just…catch my breath…

V-Very well. Luke I wanted to ask. I did Kenobi give you any training?

Luke-No, he just told me that the force binds us all and something about mediclorians but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on the fact that I would have to leave Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen behind.

V-Luke, we can go visit them if you want to. But unfortunately I will be of on a mission tomorrow but as soon as I get back, we can go see them.

Luke-Will mom and Leia be coming?

V-I am simply proposing an idea. But I think we can manage. Honestly it would be nice to get out of this suit for longer than a couple hours and without the risk of being recognized.

A-Did you know Anakin? Luke almost beat me.

V-I saw it. I still can't believe it was the reverse grip I have been telling you to stop using for years that saved you.

Luke-Wow. How did you put up with him Ahsoka?

V-Don't make fun of me. I'm still lethal. In fact, insult me again and I will tickle you to death.

Luke-Some very unconventional means of killing somebody.

V-I was kidding.

Luke-I know, I got the joke.

V-Good. For a second I was afraid the voice modulator made that sound like a threat.

Luke-It didn't.

A-*yawns loudly* I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me please.

V-I make no promises.

A-Sometimes I hate you, you know that Anakin?

V-That's the point, Fulcrum.

Luke-*yawns*Well, it been nice seeing you dad. I'm going to bed and I won't wake up until next month.

V-Excessive.

Luke-I don't care dad. Give mom my love and everything, I'm too tired to even stand. *yawns again*

V-I see. Goodnight for the next month, I suppose.

Luke-Thanks.

Luke left, while almost bumping his head on the door, and went to bed. I returned to my quarters on the Executor and fell into deep meditation. It is the only way to feel as if you slept three hours when only sleeping for one. As I was starting my session I couldn't help but wonder what this new life had in store for me next.

**Okay, I'm going to quickly recap the important events in the chapter for you guys:**

**Aylaa is introduced to the rebels and is now a part of the alliance**

**Sabine is on good terms with, and generally trusts Vader**

**Vader will undertake an important mission (off page) to gain the trust of the rebels.**

**Padme and Vader reconnect. **

**R2 and C3PO are now staying with Padme and Vader.**

**Vader meets Wedge Antilles and makes a good impression.**

**Luke and Ahsoka have started training in lightsaber combat.**

**Kanan generally distrusts Vader.**

**Rebel command has (reluctantly) accepted Vader.**

**Vader acts like an equal to the rebel soldiers.**

**Several Inquisitors are now hunting Vader.**

**The rebels don't know the Emperor has destroyed the Senate.**

**Yeah, so that's pretty much everything that happens for those who didn't read the chapter for any reason and for those who simply needed a refresher. I will be uploading more frequently in two weeks, when school is over. Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this and also, I do recommend you take the time to read this. I believe you will enjoy it. Anyways goodbye for the next week. (I need a break.) Until next time, Yolowriter out!**


	22. Star wars redemption 22

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Hello there! How are you guys doing? I hope you are having an amazing time everyone! So,****chapter 22. To give some context about the "new" plot, chapters 22 and onward are now set two years after chapter 21. There have been several adventures you have missed out on and now Vader has been accepted by the rebel alliance and is a member of the Specters, along with Ahsoka. The Emperor is more frantic about killing them than ever before, the liberation of Lothal went a lot better than cannon (with Ezra not sacrificing himself to save the others) and many Imperial commanders and soldiers have joined the rebel alliance, now known as the New Republic. However, the Emperor's super weapon, the Death Star has been completed and the Specters are once again in a difficult position, after a devastating defeat on Fortress Iquisitorius, which included the capture of Ahsoka by the First Brother and the Empire and the injury of Anakin by the Imperial Stormtroopers stationed there . Now struggling to recover and escape the Empire's radar, Anakin and the Specters flee to the planet of Tatooine, seeking the help of Obi Wan Kenobi, who Anakin/Vader is not happy to see.**

**Okay, got all that? Good. The chapter picks of during the last moments of the operation on the fortress.**

**Fortress Inquisitorius, Vader's point of view:**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. The extraction operation on the fortress had gone terribly wrong. The Inquisitors were expecting us and had set a trap. Me, Ahsoka, Sabine and Luke were able to fight them of but I got stabbed in the arm in the process. With my good arm out of the picture the remaining Stormtroopers and Inquisitors realized I was an easy target. We kept on running for what seemed like hours until we reached the ship. We rushed towards it and Ahsoka went last because she was the better fighter of all of us (because of my injured arm). She told us to keep going and we did. At least until a head a familiar cackle eco through the halls. Palpatine was there! Enraged I sliced at the troops and created a much needed diversion for the rest of the group. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with their fire and shooting me became target practice for them. I crumbled to the floor and heard a scream. I turned and that's when I saw what Ahsoka was doing.

**Moments earlier, Ahsoka's point of view:**

I was effectively fighting of all three Inquisitors. I had managed to push them back enough to make a break for the ship. The only thing in my way was an open blast door. I tried but they resumed their restless assault. They were going to beat me sooner or later and I realized I had no chance of escaping. Stormtroopers were flooding the crowded hallway form all directions and I made my decision. I slammed my free hand in the door controls, locking myself in. The last thing I heard was Anakin's voice screaming my name. Then everything went black.

**Moments later, Vader's point of view:**

I don't know what happened after Ahsoka locked herself in with those…things! I have no idea how but moments later I found myself lying down in the Ghost's main room. Somebody had carried me inside. As soon as I gained a sense of my surroundings I started yelling.

V-Turn back the ship! We have to get her!

Hera-I wish I could. But Ahsoka knew the risks. Besides, going back there would be suicidal.

V-For them. Now turn the ship around before I make you!

Sabine-Master come to your senses!

Luke-Dad. We'll go back for her. But we have to regroup first.

V-We don't have time to regroup! I've seen what goes on in that *swears in huttese* fortress! We have to go back now!

Luke-Dad! Ahsoka has been my master for two years now! I get that you feel like you should be protecting her because you were, no are her master but if we go back we'll just lose more of us!

V-I don't care! I'll take them by myself if I have to! She is my padawn! I won't throw her away!

Sabine-Master, nobody's doing that. But we have to gather a bigger force. We simply can't go in alone.

V-But we have to!

Luke-Dad! What does the "General Skywalker" part of you say? Do you really think it's wise to go in?

V-I…I…Fine. Unfortunately for me, my "General Skywalker" side agrees with your logic.

Sabine-Okay. We regroup, heal up and go back in for Ahsoka.

Hera-And the plans for the Death Star.

Luke-So we all agree?

V-I suppose I can compromise.

Hera-Good. In the meantime we'll need a hiding place.

Luke-Why should we hide?

Sabine-So the Empire doesn't find us when we aren't ready and we end up like Grievous.

Luke-The Separatist General?

Sabine-Anakin said something about Obi-Wan shooting him until he exploded into bits.

Hera-Do Jedi even use blasters?

V-He had lost his saber.

Hera-Makes sense.

Chopper-***in binary* **We're almost there.

Luke-Oh sweet home.

V-You can say that twice son.

Sabine-Did you guys really grow up on this dust ball?

Luke-Yeah. And we hate this dust ball, Sarlac pits, slavers and Huts included.

Hera-What is a Sarlac?

V-A giant dessert worm that lives in a pit and eats people. If it gets you, you receive the very special treatment of being digested by it for the next one thousand years.

Sabine-Just the end I want to meet.

Luke-Hey, at least it isn't burning in lava.

V-Just because I don't choke you when you say that it doesn't mean that you can joke about something that traumatic.

Luke-Sorry dad.

V-Apology accepted.

Sabine-So, can you guys fill us in on the planet a little more?

Hera-A couple of tips would help too.

V-Of course. The first of many tips is: Never go anywhere alone. NEVER.

Luke-Especially if you are a girl.

V-Also, this is a planet full of crocks and slavers so be ready to make others lose a limb or two.

Hera-You can't be serious.

Luke-Last time we were here, dad had to chop two limbs and choke thirty people to put them in their place.

Sabine-So, it's Mandalore but no one is honorable, slavers are everywhere and it has sand instead of snow.

V-You could say that.

Luke-Doesn't sound that far of.

Hera-Encouraging description.

V-It sure is.

**Tatooine, house of Owen Lars, sometime later, Obi Wan's point of view:**

Great. I thought this was going to be an ordinary day where all was well but then, Kenobi showed up. And the last time he showed up here I found a dead body on my doorstep. So you realize why I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him again. He started talking to me about Anakin coming, which he saw as a bad thing. For what reasons? I have no idea. Even if the man was Darth Vader at some point in his life he has changed since then. Even I can tell and I've only seen him in person like, three times so far. Beru nudged my shoulder and I focused back on Kenobi's monologue.

O-…Owen I sensed him. You have to leave. Now.

Beru-Why? He hasn't hurt us before.

O-He's been here before?

Owen-Kenobi, I don't know a single thing about this "dark side of the force" you keep mumbling about but I have to say one thing. We won't leave.

O-Owen I'm not saying Anakin will hurt you. I just believe that his visit may attract unwanted attention.

Beru-By who?

O-The Inquisitors. There are Jedi hunters. They are like Luke and Anakin, but evil.

Owen-Kenobi all the other times nothing happened.

O-Just because something hasn't happened before doesn't mean it won't happen now.

V-I was hoping that to be true about your presence here.

Luke-Hi Uncle Owen. Hello Aunt Beru.

Beru-Hi Luke. Who are your friends?

Luke-This is Sabine, this is Hera and the orange droid here is Chopper. *points at each respectively*

Hera-It's nice to meet you.

Beru-Any friend of Luke is our friend too.

Sabine-Hello Master Kenobi.

O-Hello Sabine.

V-Obi Wan, you may want to leave.

O-Anakin we haven't talked in two years. Can't I at least say "hello" to you and your companions?

Luke-Not this again.

Owen-Has this happened before?

Luke-Just once. We bumped into him on our way here the first time we came to visit but haven't seen him since.

V-No Kenobi. No you cannot. Now leave.

O-Anakin I'm sorry…

V-I won't have this conversation with you again. Unless you manage to leave your dogmatic views behind and be open-minded for even a single second I'm not talking to you.

O-I've been thinking about that.

V-And?

O-And you are right. To an extent. It was you who chose Palpatine in the end but we did nothing to help you and dare I say, made things worse with our behavior towards you.

V-At least you realize your mistake.

Luke-Dad I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we get to the point?

V-I suppose we should.

O-What is your point?

V-Look. I hate having to admit this but it's about time I let it go. The truth is, I've forgiven you a long time ago Obi Wan. And I'm kind of glad to have you back Master, even if you chopped of my limbs and left me to die in a lava river.

Beru-You what?

Owen-This is the kind of person that's in my house?

Sabine, Hera and Chopper-*quietly step outside*

V-I won't ask you to forgive him, but I ask you to understand why that happened. It was right after my frenzy in the temple, in fact it was mere minutes after what I told you about Mustafar.

O-He was mad with power. It seemed to be the only choice.

Luke-Honestly, I don't forgive you but I do understand your reasons Obi Wan.

Owen-At least now we know.

V-As I was saying, the point is, we need your help. During a mission Ahsoka got captured by the Inquisitors that are hunting us.

O-And you need my help to free her.

Luke-Well, yes. Also, we have no teacher for Sorsu back at the base.

O-Why would you need a teacher?

Luke-To teach the younglings.

Owen-You have a class?

Beru-So that's why you don't come here often.

V-Well, we've been busy. Rebuilding the Jedi Order is hard work.

O-Younglings? How many are there? Who else is there? Is master Yoda there?

V-My excitement has been rubbing off on you Obi Wan.

O-Just like the old days huh?

Luke-We should stay on track.

V-Well, will you help us old man?

O-Might as well give it shot. I'll show you I'm not that old Anakin.

Luke-To be fair, you are like, fifty and look as if you are seventy.

Owen-He doesn't look that bad.

V-He looks just the way I hate him. Old, white hair and worst of all, no beard!

O-(Sigh)How does Padme put up with you?

Luke-You do too.

O-Oh, I don't think so.

Beru-If you have a mission you have to go right?

V-Unfortunately, we do. Next time we come, I'll bring Padme too.

Beru-That's great. I rarely see her.

Luke-I'm sure mom will be glad to see you too aunt Beru.

V-And Owen too.

Owen-Thanks. …Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now huh?

Luke-Sorry. I wish we could actually stay.

V-Before we go, Owen are you sure you don't need help with the farm? I could rebuild some droids to assist you, you know.

Owen-I might just take you up on that offer sooner or later.

Beru-Unlike last time.

Luke-No, please not like last time!

O-What happened last time?

V-You don't want to know.

O-Okay…

The three of them got out into the hot dessert and went off with the others. Probably towards whatever ship they use. Beru and I went back to our business and a little while later, we ate dinner, knowing that two good friends were just reunited.

**Me-I'm wondering… is anyone going to review on this?**

**V- No, I don't think they will. **

**Me-Why would you say that?**

**V-Because we rarely get any reviews.**

**Me-Well Anakin, I find your lack of faith…disturbing.**

**V-(Sigh)**

**Me-Okay enough about that. Let's finish the epilogue okay?**

**V-Very well.**

**Me-Good. Now where was I? Oh! I know! *clears throat* Okay, I know that last time I said that we would get to the war and stuff but first I had to put this in as a filler, so you guys could get a basic sense of what is going on before we jumped in the action. Also, I know that this chapter was mostly dialogue but the point of this was to see Anakin and Obi Wan reconnect, as well as forward the plot. Because let's face it, if I hadn't done a time skip in chapter 21 we would most likely end up with a variant of the "I don't like sand" scene from AOTC because I would run out of ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time, Yolowriter out!**

**V-Wait!**

**Me-What?**

**V- I don't think we can get five reviews (by different people) on this by Christmas. I dare you guys to prove me wrong!**

**Me-You heard the Jedi! So, in the words of Palpatine himself, Dew it!**

**(hopefully) You guys-Yes sir!**


	23. Star wars redemption 23

**Star Wars Redemption**

**A Star Wars Story**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: All characters, locations, references rights belong to Disney. I only own the story.**

**Hey everyone. Look, first of all, I owe you guys a massive apology. I've kept delaying this chapter for a month now and I shouldn't have done that. And I probably should have listened to Vader when he told me that I would have other stuff to do during Christmas and gotten to it ASAP. So yeah, I formally apologize to all of you for the delay. Now, the actual prologue.**

**Note: In case you didn't get the idea, this chapter will be very long.**

**Okay, I feel like I should explain some stuff regarding the enormous blob of text that was chapter 21 and clarify things regarding the time skip. **

**What was the purpose of chapter 21 and what about Anakin's theory?**

**Alright, so first and foremost. Chapter 21 was a filler meant to explain things and get everyone on the right track. And I believe it did it's job. But the other day I noticed that I never explained Anakin's new theory about the force that he formed during a conversation with Padme. I'll leave the section below this, in case you want to read it again, but basically Anakin forms this idea of both sides of the force being equally powerful. That in order for balance to exist both sides of the force must have the same power level and has researched this during the two years between chapters 21 and 22. So, he has started to experiment with this and has succeeded in mastering both the light and the dark side of the force. This is why he is able to use powers from both sides in this chapter . Before I get to point 2, here is the section from chapter 21.**

…

P-Ani! You are finally back.

V-Took me too long didn't it?

P-Yes. Way too long. So, how did the mission go?

V-It went great! We found and extracted Aylaa safely, with very little resistance.

P-For you, a whole armada is little resistance.

V-It was only Darth Maul and another Inquisitor. The best part is, the troopers that were with them helped us. Most got cut down though.

P-Well, what happened to Ahsoka?

V-The Inquisitor killed her.

P-I saw her land with you. I didn't think ghosts would walk, or be solid.

V-Well, you see that's the weird part. I don't know what I did, but somehow I saved her. I saved her from dying Padme.

P-You didn't use the dark side did you?

V-What? No! That's why it's weird! I always thought that this was a dark side power, not a light side one.

P-Ani, I have no idea how force powers work but surely the force doesn't make distinctions. If I was the force, I would make both the dark and the light equally powerful.

V-Padme you are a genius! *kisses her*What you are proposing is revolutionary!

P-What did I say?

V-Well, you just said that in order for balance in the two sides of the force there must be equal power in both. So, by taking this to it's logical extreme, there must be a light side version of all dark powers and vice-versa! This could chance how we view the force!

P-Wow, I didn't know I had it in me!

V-What can I say Angel? You always inspired me.

P-Thanks.

…

**Okay, on to point number 2.**

**What's up with Anakin and Obi Wan? Are they friends again?**

**The hostility between Anakin and Obi Wan in chapter 22. In chapter 22 we learn that Obi Wan and Anakin met on Tatooine by accident long before the current events. Now, back in chapter 18 I had Obi Wan and Anakin split while not being on good terms. Well, mostly Anakin not being on good terms with Obi Wan but you get my point. This gradually started to change during the two year time gap in the story while Vader was completing his transformation into Anakin. **** When they met on Tatooine it was very little time after chapter 21 and Anakin had not forgiven Obi Wan yet, nor did he want to admit he understood his point of view. Obi Wan has stayed away for 2 years after because the meeting on Tatooine did not end well either. That's why Obi Wan is still skeptical and Anakin still cold towards him at the start of Chapter 22. Now, they are working to restore their bond so they aren't "brothers in everything but blood" again but they are friends yes.**

**Now, point number 3, the final clarification. **

**Why are the Death Star plans in Fortress Inquisitorious?**

**In the years that Vader has been working with the rebels Palpatine hasn't found a new apprentice and because of that, Anakin scares the heck out of him. That's why he has the Death Star plans hidden in Fortress Inquisitorious. He sees it as the safest place for them to be, because of all the dark siders that reside there. I thought this seemed a bit random and after someone asked if it was a callback to Jedi Fallen Order I thought I should clarify. Also, no new characters will be introduced in this story. It already has enough. **

**As a final note I would like to thank all of you for reading this. I'm being completely honest with you, I never expected this to get as many views. I expected 100, 200, maybe 300 and I thought 500 was pushing it when I started this. So after 22 chapters and almost 15.000 views I have nothing else to say than thank you. You guys are remarkable! **

**Now, I have an announcement for you. In case you didn't see my recent post, or you are reading this in the future because I'll be taking it down soon, I've decided to split the story in two parts. This is the ending of first one, where we see Anakin reuniting his family and friends and reconnecting with his loved ones after rising from the ashes of Darth Vader. We see this man's journey towards redemption and we (in this chapter) see the caring person he is now, after going through all he did in this story. The sequel will focus on the war and how Vader, who is now completely defeated returns to haunt Anakin in the form of the dark side and Emperor and we will bear witness to the endgame. The final battle between light and dark inside him, the final fight between Anakin and Vader. We will see this man achieve complete redemption. But we will have to wait for that my friends. We will have to wait for part 2. **

**The Ghost, en route to Fortress Inquisitorious, Anakin's point of view:**

Me and the rest of the team, now having Obi Wan as an additional member were en route to the Fortress. They had a mission to complete and I a friend to rescue. Everyone was going over the plan one final time, before our landing. I wasn't paying attention though. I already knew what had to be done. I put Ahsoka in this mess and I would be the one to get her out of it.

Luke-Father, are you with us?

A-Yes Luke, I'm here.

S-As I was saying, we'll split up in two teams.

A-Exactly. I'll go get Ahsoka and you'll get the plans.

Luke-Father you can't do this alone! I know Ahsoka is important but you can't do it without our help.

A-On the contrary. I can and I will. You guys be stealthy. I'm sure my presence alone will distract every trooper in the building.

S-Master, that's why I'm worrying. All of them against you?

A-Yes. Ahsoka is my best friend. She's been like a little sister to me. I can't let her die. And say what you want Obi Wan, but I'm going. Alone. None of you will get hurt because of me.

H-Anakin, nobody will get hurt. We'll be fine.

A-I know Hera. I trust you. All of you. But I won't put you in needless danger. I want to keep you safe.

Luke-Mom is going to kill you when we get back.

A-Then I won't sacrifice myself for nothing. Either I leave with Ahsoka, or I don't leave at all.

O-There is no convincing you is there?

A-No.

S-…Fine.

**Minutes later, Fortress Inquisitorious, Hangar Bay:**

We landed in the hangar of the obsidian fortress only minutes later. We followed the plan and I went alone. I knew the Imperials were watching me, it was obviously a trap. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Ahsoka's well being.

Sixth Brother-Going somewhere Jedi?

A-Yes I am. I'm going to find my friend.

Ninth Sister-Oh I don't think so.

A-I don't want to hurt anyone. Not even you. Please, don't block my way. It won't end well for you.

Eighth Brother-We have you four to one.

A-I like those odds.

Ninth Sister-Kill him!

All four Inquisitors jumped me, but I was prepared. I blocked their attacks and tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Their crimson blades were continuously clashing with mine. After a while, burns started to appear on the walls of the long corridor in which the fight was taking place. I was trying to avoid aggressive moves because I didn't want to hurt them. Eventually I managed to knock three out and disarm the Sixth Brother.

Sixth Brother-Come on. Kill me. I've caused you pain, and hurt your friends. Release your anger and strike me down.

When he saw I was doing nothing he continued.

Sixth Brother-Come on! What are you waiting for?

A-You want me to hate. You want me to strike you down in a blow directed by hatred and anger. But I won't. I won't hate. Not even you. And I want you to know I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused to you. I would take it back if I could, I swear it.

Sixth Brother-I don't need your pity! The dark side makes us strong!

A-It does, but did you ever consider the cost? What cost does this power come with?

Sixth Brother-…

A-It comes with pain. Suffering. I'm sorry I put you through that. I made the same mistake you are making now. I didn't realize the cost of my power.

With those words I opened four cell doors with the force and put one in each.

A-I'm sorry. I truly am. May the Force be with you.

The Inquisitor was left puzzled. I don't blame him. I would have reacted in a similar way if I was in his place. Choosing to reflect on my decision another time, I made my way towards Ahsoka's force presence. She was weak, I could feel it. And I didn't like that one bit. Several squads of Stormtroopers tried to intercept me and failed. I dealt with them either by using a mind trick or a simple push to knock them out. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. They were people, just like the rest of us, who just didn't realize they were fighting for the wrong side. I concentrated on the task at hand and unlocked Ahsoka's cell when I fried the locking mechanism on the door. She was exhausted and in pain. I picked her up and sat her down on the floor.

Ah-Ma…Master?

A-It me Snips. I'm here now. It's safe. Everything will be alright.

Ah-…I don't feel…so good.

A-Here, take this. It is a stim canister.

Ah-By the force…thank you Master.

A-Don't talk Snips. I'll get you out of here.

Ah-I'm…I'm sorry.

A-You saved us Ahsoka. Everyone is fine. Thanks to you.

Ah-Master, the clanckers...they are…everywhere.

_Crap! She's being delusional. Not good. I need to get her out of here now!_

A-Ahsoka there is nobody here.

Ah-Grievous…behind you…

_Better to play along and reassure her that way._

A-I'll get him.

Ah-Thanks…Ani.

A-I got him. He's gone Ahsoka. He won't hurt you anymore.

Ah-Bad droid! Clean..this up…

A-Okay. Let's get you out here.

Ah-Follow…R2.

A-I am. We'll follow him Ahsoka just stay with me.

Ah-Yes…yes master. *cough*

We slowly made our way back to the ship while we took small breaks so I could comfort her and play along with her new illusion. The others were already waiting for us there and we boarded with no trouble, which was no surprise considering all the troopers were either knocked out, or relieved that we were there to "help" them.

Ah-Cold…so…cold.

S-What is…

Luke-Shhh!

A-Here Snips. Take my robe. It's warm. See?

Ah-Thank..you.

For the next couple of hours that we were in the middle of space, flying towards Yavin 4 I didn't leave Ahsoka's side once and had to use the force to calm her down several times. Physically speaking she was fine, considering she was being held in the Empire's most secure prison and she was probably tortured several times. Mentally, not so much. _I should ask a healer to check this once we get to Yavin and tell the council too. _

**Note: Over the years many Jedi survivors such as Temple Guards, Healers and Knights had joined the ranks of the new Jedi Order and it was 156 Jedi strong. **

**Hours later, Yavin 4:**

Ahsoka had just been transported to the medical and the healers were tending to her. I was speaking with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma about our next course of action now that we had the plans for the Death Star when we were interrupted by Padme.

P-Anakin! You are back in one piece!

A-What did you expect?

P-Well, this but I can't help but feel relieved.

Mon Mothma-We'll leave you two alone. We have to brief the rest of High Command on this matter.

A-Thanks.

Bail Organa-Don't worry, we'll bore you to death later.

A-Noooooooooo!

P-Ani…wait a minute…was that a Vader "No"?

A-Oh no. I've been caught red handed.

P-Shall we discuss your punishment?

A-I don't want to.

Leia-Dad! Thank the force you are alright!

A-Leia. Sweetie you worry about me more that your mother, something I believed to be impossible until I met you.

Leia-Well dad, what can I say?

P-In this case, say nothing.

A-Famous last words.

Leia-Are you sure about that?

P-I have an idea.

A-About what?

P-Your punishment. Leia, we start giggling him in three…two…one…

A-Not happening!

Leia-Hey! Don't run away!

I started running as fast as I could. Playing games with my family is one thing, but Leia won't shut up if I let them giggle me. I can already hear it in my head _"…so me and your grandmother started giggling him" _and I don't want that to happen. I continued to run and in a desperate escape attempt used the force to parkour my way on top of the temple. I was going to sit there for a bit and hide but when I got up I noticed that Sabine was already up there, deep in thought.

A-Sabine?

S-Ah! Oh, master it's you.

A-Are you waiting for anyone?

S-More like hiding.

A-Ezra problems again?

S-Yeah. I just…I can't find a way to not be distracted by him. To not think about him when we are on missions or worry about him when he is away and I'm not there. And I don't know why this is happening.

A-Sabine, I'm talking from experience. I think you have feelings for him.

S-I think so too…but how will I tell him when I'm the one who rejected him years ago when he voiced his feelings about me?

A-Just tell him.

S-And risk our friendship?

A-Sabine, if you don't ask you'll never know and one day, you may regret it. Even if you get rejected, which I find extremely unlikely, at least you'll know. Plus, I doubt the feelings he had for you are gone.

S-Really?

A-Yes. I sense his anxiety when he's talking to you, his attempts to bottle up his emotions when he is near you. He still has feelings for you.

S-Then why doesn't he say anything?

A-You said it yourself. You rejected him in the past, maybe he is afraid to try because he fear the same thing will happen twice.

S-Thanks master. Talking with you always calms me down. I'll go talk to him.

A-And I should probably go check on Ahsoka. Oh, could you please not tell Padme or Leia where I am? They'll giggle me to death if they find me.

S-*laughs*Yes master.

A-Now go and get him!

S-Will do.

Sabine and I gracefully floated down to ground level **(the same thing Rey does in TROS but more powerful) **and we parted ways. A couple of minutes later I was sitting on Ahsoka's bedside and talking to the doctor. He told me that she doing fine and she would be allowed to leave next day. Ahsoka woke up after I nudged her and was glad to see me.

Ah-Master, I can't thank you enough.

A-Ahsoka you are like a sister to me. I would never leave you.

Ah-So, do I get to skip the "never do that again" lecture?

A-Nope. Ahsoka look, everyone is grateful for what you did. You made a choice in that moment. It was us or your life.

Ah-And I chose to save you. Easy choice.

A-Ahsoka, even if you don't realize it that wasn't an easy choice. It was a hard one. When you locked yourself behind that door you knew what was going to happen, yet you did it anyways. You are the kindest, most selfless person I have even met Snips and I couldn't be more proud of you. You are the greatest Jedi I've ever had the honor to meet.

Ah-Oh Anakin…that was because of your training. You taught me everything I know and by serving with you I completed my journey. I became what I am today because of you Skyguy. You and your training.

A-Still, you would have never made it as Obi Wan's Padawan.

Ah-I agree with you , to this day.

A-I'm just glad you are alright.

Ah-I'm glad too.

A-Snips, if you need to talk you know where to find me.

Ah-Hiding from Padme in the most remote location of the temple?

A-Yup.

Ah-Got it.

A-Honestly, she has been able to find me.

P-Found him.

Leia-Finally!

A-Oh poop.

P-Oh come on Ani…

Leia-We won't giggle you I swear.

A-Come here you two…*pulls Padme and Leia into a hug*

Ah-What about me master?

A-And you. *pulls Ahsoka in the hug*

P-Okay, I'll go find Luke. Can you help Leia prepare dinner?

A-Well, you see, I have this meeting with the Council…

P-Anakin Skywalker!

A-Fine…let's go Leia.

Leia-Rodger Rodger.

A-How many times have I told you not to say that hmmm?

Leia-Too many for my liking.

A-How does Luke put up with you?

**Later that day:**

Despite Ahsoka's small injury she was still able to join us for dinner. Even Obi Wan came and after I explained myself to Padme for inviting him (which was her way of messing with him) we all had a great time. That afternoon at that dinner table, I felt like I could take the whole Empire on. The only thing I would need is my family.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I wholeheartedly loved writing each and every line of this chapter, because I got to show you the new Anakin. An Anakin who cares about his friend, messes around with his wife and daughter and helps people. I wanted to show what he has become, an even better man than he once was and this chapter was all about him and his loved ones. To me, it felt like a fitting way to end the story. To see our hero turn from a monster to a loving man that cares about his family. And to see his journey, to see him take the necessary steps, to me that is touching. I don't know about you but this last chapter moved me, even as I read it second time to check it again. **

**With that, our story ends here at least until it's sequel. It's been a fun ride hasn't it? And don't worry, there will be plenty more to cover, when it arrives. At least there are my other stories you can read in the meantime. Until then Anakin and I wish you guys farewell and would like to say that we would wholeheartedly appreciate your review, so we can read your thoughts on this. Well until next time, Anakin and Yolowriter…out!**


End file.
